Say You Won't Let Go
by Lovesofantastic
Summary: So this was the first fanfiction I decided to write. It's AU, set in 2007 a week before Sam got crushed with the news of Liz making Jason a father. This time though, before her life blew up she met someone that had already changed things for her forever...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Things that are different in this fic: Danny isn't dead he's at that school in Hawaii, he did visit in 06 same sequence of events, different outcome. I wanted Sam to have someone that was hers other than her job. Also Amelia is non-existent, I hated that bitch. Everyday heroes is still a thing though but its a legit deal, she's not being targeted by a delusional witch lol. Anyways, I have no summary or whatever other than this so onto the fic. Let me know what y'all think. **

**P.S. I'm sure there's errors and all that good stuff I had to copy and paste onto this and then re-do somethings so if I missed anything, ignore it. I haven't written anything in years lol. NOW onto the fic...**

**Chapter 1.**

Sam had just left a meeting with the heads of the network that produces her show "everyday heroes" in NYC, as she was walking down the street she wasn't paying attention to where she was going, and she bumped into one of the most (if not the most) handsome men she's ever met in her entire life. _Did I just walk into heaven?_ Sam asked herself as she looked into the most beautifully intriguing blue eyes she's ever seen.

"Oh my God" said Sam in a husky voice. _Omg did I have to sound like my panties were melting?_ She asked herself.

"Not God. Just Drew" he said with a sexy smile. "I'm sorry about bumping into you, I was reaching for my phone. Are you okay?" he asked in a soft spoken, yet strong voice. _Wow_ Drew thought to himself as he looked at her.

Sam blinked. "Am I okay? I should be asking you that, I bumped into you not the other way around. You don't have to apologize to me" she said in a slightly surprised but soft voice.

He smiled "You know what? How about we just call it even?" he asked charmingly while holding out his hand.

She looked at him and smiled back "Even it is" she said as she grabbed his hand.

Neither one of them expected the electricity that came with such a simple touch. They both gasped silently.

_Damn there goes the panties,_ Sam thought to herself as she looked at their hands and then into his eyes. _Damn..._

_Wow,_ Drew thought again as he memorized every inch of her from head to toe, he looked into her eyes and saw _desire?_ He asked himself. Big mistake _WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! Release her hand, her soft, silky smooth hand that's currently being swallowed by yours, step away and don't look at her or those tantalizingly gorgeous brown eyes!_ His mind screamed at him. He couldn't seem to get himself to listen to that voice just yet.

Sam's mind was yelling something similar. _DOWN GIRL! Look away from those intriguingly beautiful blue-ish grey eyes of his, let go of his big, strong, yet surprisingly soft and smooth hand. BACK UP FROM THE MODERN-DAY ADONIS SAMANTHA! BACK UP!_ She too couldn't seem to get herself to listen to that voice just yet, or maybe she didn't want too.

"Ahem" Drew cleared his throat as he tried to clear his mind of the fog this beautiful woman was causing in his mind. "I'm Andrew, but you can call me Drew" he said in a gruff voice, still holding her hand.

"Samantha" she uttered in a soft, low voice. Her mind still clouded, her hand still in his. "Sam" she corrected herself "you can call me Sam."

Eyes staring into each other, smiles on their faces, hands intertwined, time standing still or at least it felt that way until the other people on the street started bumping into them, and the horns blaring from the cars brought them back to reality.

"Sam huh? Nice, do you want to grab some lunch?" he asked with that gorgeous smile of his.

"Yes" she said without hesitation, not even trying to think of how quickly she just answered that and ignoring how good it sounded to hear him say her name.

"Great! I know this little Italian place a few blocks from here, if you want to try it" he said a little unsure about the suggestion, hoping she'd like it._I mean who doesn't like Italian _he thought to himself.

"Italian? I LOVE Italian, let's go" she said excitedly.

Happy she agreed "let's" he responded with his arm out. She linked her arm with his smiling shyly, and off they went. As they walked they talked about nothing, and everything, exchanged last names, shared funny stories, laughed, and just enjoyed each other's company. They were so caught up in their laughter that they didn't realize that they had reached the restaurant already. Smiling Drew opened the door for her to enter first.

"After you"

"Thank you" smiling sweetly she walked into the restaurant and was immediately hit with the sweet-smelling aroma of authentic Italian cuisine. "mmmm" she uttered. _Nice choice Mr. Cain._

Smiling to himself he followed behind her while subsequently enjoying the view of her in that sexy navy blue belted midi shirt dress of hers, which coincidentally matched the naval uniform he was wearing._Wow..._

As they ate their meals they made small talk, Sam had to admit to herself that this was some of the best tasting food she's ever had. She also had to admit that spending time with Drew was making this one of the most fun days she's had in a while. _A VERY long while_ she thought. She couldn't describe what it was about him, but she's felt like she's known him forever and it's only been an hour. _Interesting…_

When the meal was over they decided to just take a walk, they wound up in central park, deciding to take a break they sat on one of the benches and just enjoyed the view. _This is nice_ they both thought.

"Drew"

"Yeah"

"I know this might sound a little weird considering we literally just met, what? Two Hours ago? But are you SURE we haven't met before? I feel as if I've known you forever." She admitted, voicing her earlier thoughts and blushed.

"Believe me, I'd remember if we met before, there's no way I could forget you" he said honestly. _As if you could EVER forget someone as beautiful as her_ his mind taunted. "But it doesn't sound as weird as you think, I feel the same. I've never just met a complete stranger before and had such an instant connection"

Looking into his eyes, she felt as if he could see through to her soul. "Yeah, me either. Crazy right?" she chuckled softly, blushing profusely. _OMG, now he's looking at you with those smoldering eyes as if you hang the moon. STOP BLUSHING!_

_WOW!_ His mind screamed for the umpteenth time since they met. _JUST WOW… God she's beautiful, is she blushing? Yes, she is. Ha-ha somehow, she doesn't strike me as the type that blushes, not from simply being honest. Hmm, she's giving me that look again... Why does it feel like she can see through to my soul, whenever I look into her eyes? Damn she's beautiful…_ shaking his thoughts he answered

"Crazy? Nah, intriguing? Certainly, but I see it as a good thing. Don't you? It's always nice to simply be able to open up and just talk to someone."

"Don't I know it" she muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Drew asked knowing full well what she said.

"Nothing" she said quietly.

"Really Drew it's nothing" she repeated as she saw his unbelieving look.

"C'mon Sam, I may not have known you longer than a few hours, but I know enough to know that it's NOT nothing. What is it? Where'd you go?" he asked earnestly.

Seeing such a sincerely caring and concerned look in his eyes as he asked her what was wrong, damn near brought her to tears. _Who is this man?_ She asked herself. _Someone clearly amazing_ her mind answered back. Usually she'd take that to mean, that it's "too good to be true" but somehow, she can tell that, that isn't the case with him.

"It's just, I don't have many people in my life that I can TRULY talk to. I can't talk to my brother Danny, not about everything, at least not in depth. My mother HATES me, my sisters are just small children, I don't really have any friends. Jason's friends certainly aren't mine, and Jason well he's more closed off than usual, opening up to him is harder these days. I don't know when it got like this between us… and here I am just rambling on, I'm sorry" she said hurriedly refusing to meet his eyes.

"Sam" he said softly.

"Samantha" he spoke more strongly this time while grabbing her hand. She looked up at him earnestly.

"You don't EVER have to apologize for being honest, or saying how you feel, NOT to me. I'm here to listen, if you ever need it. I won't ever judge you for being too open or invalidate your feelings. If you have something to say don't be afraid to say it, I assure you I'll always be open to hear it. You say you don't really have any friends outside of your brother and your boyfriend, that's not true. From now on you'll always have me, I'll always have your back." He said truthfully, looking at her intently. _You'll never be without someone in your corner, not with me around_ he promised silently.

"Wow" she sighed "I didn't realize how much I needed to hear that from someone... You are simply amazing do you know that?" she asked somewhat shocked. "you truly are, I mean it, it hasn't even been a full three hours and I trust you. ME the woman that has ALWAYS believed that if something is too good to be true, it more than likely is, and I BELIEVE YOU. A man with the most mysterious shade of blue eyes I've ever seen, YOU the navy seal built like a man of steel, with the smile that lights up the room. You my handsome new friend I trust, and for the first time in a while I know I'm right in doing so." she admitted openly still shocked by the realization that she already has so much trust in someone she just met and the intensity of emotion it stirs.

Staring into her teary eyes he smiled endearingly "I trust you too Sam. ME the guy that has learned that trust is a luxury one cannot truly afford. I trust YOU, the tiny little spitfire with those big beautiful honey brown eyes, that literally just bumped into me on the street a few hours ago. YOU a woman with a smile that could disarm the devil himself. I'm honored to have your trust and I proudly give you mine" he said honestly as he reached over to wipe the tear that fell from her eye, trying hard to ignore the spark that came as he did so.

Sam didn't know what was happening to her, whenever he touched her it was like her whole body lit up in flames. She'd been trying to ignore the feeling of his hand on hers and what it was doing to her over the course of this conversation. _What is he doing to me?_ She asked. When he touched her face she damn near melted. _Get it together Sam_ she told herself. He awakened something in her _the question is what?_

For Drew he was feeling the same way, he didn't know what it was about her, but she made him feel something he's never felt. _Alive_ he said to himself, for as long as he could remember he's NEVER felt more alive than he has in the last few hours. After the trauma in his childhood he's just been existing, not living. He fought for everything he's ever earned in life, nothing ever came easy to him yet meeting Sam, talking to her, TRUSTING her was the easiest thing he's ever done. _Why? What is it about HER?_ He asked himself.

_You'll see_ their minds answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thoughts are in **_**italics**_**, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 2**.

After leaving the park Sam and Drew decided to just hang out some more, neither one of them really wanted to leave the other's company anyway. It was amazing to them the ease of their connection and how they already seemed to fit perfectly into each other's lives. They were walking through Times Square arm in arm so they didn't lose contact in the sea of people, or at least that's how they rationalized it. Conversation slowed down and they just enjoyed the view and the sounds of the city.

Sam didn't want to admit it to herself, but she almost wished she didn't have to go back to Port Charles in a week, she wanted to spend more time with Drew. _More than a week..._ he told her he was leaving in a week as well, he has a mission to complete when his leave was up. "It's classified" he said. _Classified, meaning he's going to be god knows where, doing god knows what and you won't be able to talk to him for god knows how long... OH GOD! What if something happens to him?!_ The thought saddened her, he picked up on it and said "Don't worry, I can take care of myself and I'll make sure there's a way we can keep in touch." _Damn mind reader _she thought. "Thank you" she'd said softly.

"You're welcome" he replied with a smile. _I wish we had more time too_ he admitted silently.

The plan for tonight was dancing since Sam told him of her love for it he was determined to get her out on the dance floor. Currently they were on their way back to her hotel where he'd wait for her to change and then catch a cab back to his to do the same before they went out.

"So what's the name of the place we're going tonight?"

"Club Cache" he said

"Club Cache?" she asked

"Yupp"

"Interesting name" she chuckled

"I know" he laughed as they made it to her hotel. Opening the door for her "ladies first" holding his arm out he escorted her in.

"Such a gentleman" she commented with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" he laughed. They got to her room "okay this is where I leave you, I'll be in the lobby when you're done" he said while turning to leave.

"Drew" grabbing his arm she looked at him "you don't have to wait in the lobby I won't be that long, come in" pulling him inside she sat him on the couch "wait here."

"Okay boss lady" he laughed. As she walked into the bedroom she went into the closet and picked out one of the dresses she had brought before coming to the city. It was a backless black knee-length halter dress, she went into the bathroom to freshen up and get ready.

In the meantime, Drew was sitting in the living area of the suite watching tv, he figured why not? He missed the game earlier so he was glad her hotel had ESPN. Ten minutes later his heart stopped when he looked up and saw the most drop dead gorgeous site of Sam in that dress, hair down, and a nervous smile on her face. "What do you think, will this work for where we're going?"

"Will it work? You look absolutely perfect Sam" _Beautiful, incredibly beautiful._

"Good, lets go. You need to get out of the uniform" she said _I'm sure he'll look good in anything..._ She wasn't wrong, after they made it to his hotel and he changed he walked out in a all black suit, black shirt underneath and the top buttons undone. She looked at him and damn near fainted _God is real... I mean damn, only he could create someone this fine_ she thought unconsciously licking her lips.

_Damn it, those lips_ he groaned silently. _How am i going to survive the night, let alone the week with her?_ "How do I look?" he asked her with a smile sexy enough to charm the pants off an angel.

_Like a walking wet dream_ her mind said instantly. "Handsome, now let's go" she said flustered needing to get out of his room before she ended up jumping his bones. "Yes ma'am" winking he walked past her and opened door "you coming?" he asked looking back at her trying to ignore the stirring in his lower regions at her hooded look.

"Yes" she breathed. _This is going to be a long night_ they both thought.

During the cab ride to the club Drew and Sam were trying to fight the building attraction, neither one of them wanted to do something they'd both regret, not because it wouldn't be what they wanted but because she was taken, and he was leaving for an undetermined amount of time. Also there was the fact that Sam wasn't a cheater and Drew wasn't a homewrecker no matter how tempting plus, if they were going to act on this unspoken thing between them they'd want more than a week.

Walking into the club they were immediately hit with the sounds of latin music, smells of delicious food, and visions of couples dancing. Deciding to hit the bar first they ordered a couple of shots "alright gorgeous let's dance." he said pulling her out on the dancefloor and into his arms. The music was slow right now so they just relaxed in each other's arms, both just can't help thinking of how right it feels...

Sam never thought that she could feel more at home than she did in Drew's arms, she always thought the only arms that could make her feel this way were Jason's _but even he never made you feel like this..._ Drew never thought that he could feel safe in anyone's arms, he's never felt safe with anyone other than himself _that's because you were NEVER safe with anyone BUT yourself..._ Neither one of them knew how to describe exactly what they were feeling but one word did come to mind _complete._

It had always felt like they were living with a piece of themselves missing, until now. Unconsciously they leaned closer and held each other tighter while swaying to the music, staring into each other's eye not realizing how close their lips were to touching. The music changed, they froze Drew broke the trance first spinning her around and bringing her back to him he asked "You know how to salsa?" she replied with a breathless "yes".

Falling into step together effortlessly as if they've been doing this forever they got lost in the music and each other. Time flew, music flowed, drinks poured neither one of them have had this much fun in their lives. They left the club at 3 a.m. both a little more tipsy than they intended to be… well Sam was more than tipsy, the chick was flat out drunk. Drew decided to carry her to the cab after watching her shitty attempts at walking "alright, come on at this rate we'll age 20 years before we reach the car" laughing and hiccuping at the same time "you just want me back in your arms sailor man" she replied.

"Yeah, well not like this" he chuckled and shook his head.

By the time they got back to Sam's room she was ready to vomit, sensing her queasiness Drew hurried to the bathroom sat her down and did what any honorable man would do… He pulled her hair back and held it for her, nevermind the fact that just the mere sound of vomiting made him nauseous. _Don't get sick, don't get sick, don't get sick_ the mantra played in his head gently stroking her back soothing them both in the process. Soothing to Drew because it took his mind off of the sounds of her retching and soothing for Sam because it gave her much needed comfort in an uncomfortable situation and position.

"Thank you Drew" Sam said after the vomiting stopped and her stomach calmed down she turned to him with a flushed smile. For a moment Drew's mind was instantly clear and the drunken fog was gone, his hand paused it's movement and he just looked at her. _That smile, God she's beautiful.._ "You're welcome, now let's get you cleaned up" he gathered her in his arms and sat her on the sink wet a washcloth and gently blotted her face with it. She looked so vulnerable in the moment all he wanted to do was take care of her, so he took care of her...

Face rinse, mouthwash, and two aspirin later she was feeling well enough to at least change into her pajamas for the night. Drew told her now all she needed was to get some rest, problem was she wasn't even remotely tired yet. So here they were Drew's jacket resting on the back of the couch, shirt untucked, feet crossed on the table in front of him, her head resting in his lap, his fingers gently massaging her scalp watching Step Up. After the movie ended Sam suggested he stay over, he could sleep on the couch and they could get breakfast in the morning. "You need your rest and I need to go back to my room, grab a shower and get some rest myself. I'll meet you for breakfast though, or brunch I figure you'll want to sleep in" he politely declined with a smile. _Like I'd get ANY sleep knowing you're less than 20 ft. away from me_...

Sam was momentarily distracted by visions of him in the shower_omg that must be a site to see, him soaking wet and naked just rubbing his hands… NOPE! That's it no more drinking_ came the most commonly broken promise made during drunk thoughts to Sam's mind. "Yeah, okay sounds like a plan. How about you meet me here for brunch we can order in? The food here is delicious." she said playing it cool like she wasn't just imagining him in all his god given glory.

"Works for me, so i'll meet you here at 12 - 12:30?" he said grabbing his suit jacket and backing towards the door with a smile.

"Perfect" she replied, running her fingers through her hair walking with him to the door. "Goodnight Drew" smiling softly as he opened the door to let himself out.

"Goodnight Sam" he kissed her on the cheek and with that he was gone. _Oh God!_ They both thought with their face and lips still tingling from the unexpected touch. She watched as he got on the elevator and then closed her door with a sigh _This man…_ needless to say he plagued her dreams the rest of the night.

_That woman… damn._ He thought all the way back to his hotel, she consumed his thoughts when he returned to his room, during his shower, when he laid down to sleep and throughout his dreams.

It was a restless night for them both…

Drew woke up that morning at 10:30 which was late for him but now meant he only got a little over 5 hours to sleep. He decided that he'd get ready early, he had just gotten his shirt on and was about to button it up when someone knocked on his door. _Now who could this be?_ To say he was shocked at the sight that greeted him would be an understatement. _That's it, she's out to kill me isn't she?_ He asked himself because seeing Sam at his door looking like a 5 course meal, desert and then some was damn sure enough to kill a man. Now maybe he was over exaggerating but then again to him she was just that beautiful.

Sam on the other hand had too woken up early instead of sleeping in, which was her usual M.O. decided that she would just get ready early and go to Drew, bring him coffee and just suggest going out for breakfast because after her dreams last night there was no way she was going to be in her hotel room with him alone in that state of mind. She had showered and cleared her head of all dirty thoughts, got dressed, left her room and picked up coffee on the way to see him. When she got to the door she hoped he was awake and at that thought she almost turned around and left, almost…

Once he opened the door she almost dropped the coffee and fainted on the spot. She was speechless, she almost wished she had turned around _but you didn't_ her conscious rung. _This man will be the death of me_ she said to herself as she admired him with his messy hair, his chiseled hairy chest, his abs and the v-line leading to his… _oh lord, is he going commando?! KILL ME NOW!_ She screamed to herself.

"Sam" she heard the huskiness in his voice as she was coming out of her frozen state.

Blinking hard and clearing her suddenly dry throat she greeted him with a dazzling smile "Good morning Drew, I brought coffee"

"Thank you. Mmm" he said as he took a sip of the coffee she gave him.

"Good morning, you look absolutely beautiful today" he said bluntly, she blushed.

"Well you don't look half bad yourself, new look?" she asked playfully as she gestured to his current look.

"Oh! Yeah it's the newest trend in men's fashion unkempt with bed hair, you like?" he said jokingly

Laughing as she enjoyed their banter "Well sir, you look very handsome it suits you"

"Why, thank you milady" he winked "I'll be ready in a few minutes make yourself comfortable"

_Whew_ Sam thought as she sipped her coffee. "Okay, Sam what's the plan for today?" Drew asked as he walked out looking like he's ready to be on the cover of GQ magazine. _Damn this man is beautiful_ she thought, also wondering how it is that they had ended up matching yet again. He was in an all white button down, black slacks and casual dress shoes, she was in a short white casual halter dress, black stilettos.

"Well, breakfast and then anything you want to do" he said looking at her sitting on his couch like a vision in white. _Those legs, mmmm… DOWN BOY!_

"Anything I want to do huh?" she asked mischievously.

"Ah, ah, ah no funny business lady" he said in mock seriousness.

"Hey! What makes you think I'd try any of this alleged funny business huh?" she said feigning offense.

"Oh I don't know" he said pretending to think "maybe that little glimmer in your eyes, and that mischievous tone in your voice"

"Okay, you got me" she confessed with her hands up "I did have something up my sleeve"

"Oh really?" He questioned curiously "care to enlighten me on what it was?"

"Nope" she replied as she got up and headed for the door "now let's go, breakfast is on me"

"Ha-ha, yes ma'am" he said smiling as he followed her out. _Women_ he thought shaking his head.

At breakfast Drew was amazed at Sam's appetite _gotta love a woman that can eat._ They both ordered french toast, pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage and fruit on the side. Conversation was flowing great and they were having a fun time playing tug of war over the last piece of bacon. "Alright, alright, alright we can split it" Drew laughed while ripping the bacon in half, Sam smiled "Wise decision Mr. Cain."

Just then Drew's friend Curtis and his girlfriend walked in… "Yooo Drew" he said as they walked over.

"Hey man" standing as they dapped each other up. "Hey Hayden" he said while hugging her.

"Hi Drew, it's good to see you" she responded.

"Same to you, Sam?" He turned to her. Sam who at the moment was stealing a sausage from his plate while he was distracted looked up as if her hand was caught in the cookie jar. _Just act natural, he won't suspect a thing…_ "Yes?" batting her eyes innocently.

Squinting "Did you just take my sausage?" he asked amused.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Hmm, I don't know maybe because you tried to steal the last piece of bacon, which was MINE by the way"

"Oh please" she scoffed in mock offense "that was mine and you know it"

"Ha-ha, now if I recall correctly it was mine, because we had to order an extra plate of it because YOU demolished yours" he said laughing when he caught her glare. _You're so going to get it later_ she silently promised. _She's a beauty when she's mad… well, to be fair she's just beautiful period_ he thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Curtis and Hayden were enjoying their cute little standoff… _damn i've never seen my boy so open before. Who is this woman?_ He asked himself. _Aww_ was all Hayden could think.

"Ahem, now as much as I enjoy watching this little tetatet over bacon you two are having I believe you were going to introduce us" he said to Drew enjoying the slight blush that overcame the two at his interruption.

"My bad, Sam this is my best friend Curtis Ashford and his girlfriend Hayden Barnes. Curtis, Hayden this is my friend Sam McCall."

"Sandra Macintyre?" Hayden asked shocked.

"Rachel Berlin" Sam gasped.

_Holy shit!_ Their minds screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Took me awhile to get this one out, sorry about that. I caught a serious case of writers block. I hope y'all enjoy it tho.**

**Chapter 3.**

Four days later Drew, Sam, Curtis and Hayden had all decided to go to the Yankees vs Phillies game, ever since they ran into each other that day in the diner they've hung out every day. Turns out the girls knew each other as kids but lost touch shortly after the fire that killed Sam's adoptive mother. They caught up that morning and have been inseparable since, if they weren't spending time with Drew and Curtis they were together.

Sam and Hayden cheered as they watched their favorite team the Philadelphia Phillies strikeout another New York Yankees player. Drew on the other hand wasn't as enthusiastic about watching his favorite team lose to the Phillies, but watching Sam all excited about her team and having fun with Hayden was making the sting from the clear loss of the game and his money easier for him. Curtis, well he was a LA Dodgers fan so he had no horse in this race, he was just having fun watching his boy come to the realization that he's going to be out eighty bucks when this game ends. Also, he was really enjoying Sam and Hayden's excitement as well.

They were in the seventh inning now and the Phillies had a five point lead. The Yankees were pitching, the pitcher was one throw away from striking the batter out until the runner stole third and the batter hit the ball over the wall. _Oh for fucks sake_ Drew thought.

"Wooooooo" Sam and Hayden screamed in unison giving each other high fives. Sam looked over at Drew _aww poor guy, should I take pity on him?_ she reached out and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Hey, why the long face" she said with a smile while giving his hair a little tug. He just gave her a deadpanned look. She burst out laughing at that, he tried not to smile but her laughter was infectious.

"God you're beautiful" He thought to himself, or so he believed until he heard her gulp. He blushed, her mind went straight into the gutter before she uttered a quiet thank you, while giving him a bashful look. _When the hell did you get so shy?_ She asked herself when she looked down and brushed the hair out of her face.

When she looked back up at him, she had a totally new look in her eyes and it was his turn to gulp. _Oh no she's giving you that look AGAIN,_ that look he now recognized as desire, he groaned. "Don't Sam, Don't give me that look."

"What look?" She feigned innocence.

She knew what look he meant it's the _"__I want to fuck you right here, right now"_ look. They went over this the other night, neither one of them were the type to pretend or avoid the elephant in the room, so they confessed their attraction to each other. It was quite an intense moment for the two, and as cliche as it sounds they just so happened to be at the top of the Empire State Building at the time.

_Two days ago…_

Sam was looking out at the city through the built in binoculars just admiring the view, ignoring the fact that she should've brought a jacket with her. _Drew said you might need one, but did you listen? No and now you're cold. Should've at least worn long sleeves_ she thought sardonically as she shivered. Drew had been watching her out of the corner of his eye and he smirked, he told her to get a jacket because today was going to be chilly especially at night, but she insisted she'd be fine. He laughed to himself before walking over to hear and taking his jacket off.

"Here, this should warm you up" he said as he wrapped his jacket around her shoulders and rubbed down her arms to ease the chill. Sam shivered again for a totally new reason, every time he touched her she felt a bolt of electricity run through her body and right down to her core. When she turned to look and thank him she didn't realize how close their faces were, being this close to him was intoxicating all she wanted to do was kiss him but she knew she couldn't, _not yet at least_ she told herself. He wanted to kiss her as well but he knew it wasn't a possibility right now. _Well it is possible, it would just complicate things_ he thought to himself, plus he didn't want to make things harder for her. All he wanted was to be here with her and just enjoy the moment, so that's what he did.

Foreheads touching, eyes locked, his arms around her waist and her arms around his neck, they just breathed each other in. The feelings that they have been feeling for each other since they met were just bubbling on the surface. How they could pretend as if they didn't notice it was baffling to them, they didn't want to pretend anymore. Sam was caressing the hair on the nape of his neck sending chills down his spine as they rocked side to side slowly, almost as if they were dancing. She was the one to break the silence

"Drew" she said softly.

"Sam" he said just as softly as her.

Both could feel the charge in the air between them as they stopped rocking and just held on to each other. He pulled her closer to him and she held him a little tighter, chest to chest, nose to nose, eye to eye they were just that close. He brushed his nose from hers and over her cheek before whispering in her ear that he wanted to kiss her. She damn near melted from the intensity of the feelings that he brought out in her, before whispering that she wanted to kiss him too. She kissed his cheek right at the edge of his lips, he closed his eyes and savored the feeling because he knew he'd get nothing more at the moment. He kissed her forehead and she knew that was all he'd give her for now. He pulled back and brushed her hair away from her face and just caressed her cheek, and he knew he needed to tell her how he felt.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met" he said as she leaned into his hand and smiled.

"Well, I could say that you're the most beautiful man that I've ever met, but somehow I don't think you'd like to be referred to as beautiful" she laughed and it sent shocks through his system.

"Hmm... I don't know coming from you I might just accept that compliment."

"Good, because you are the most beautiful man I've ever met." she said as she stroked his face down to his chest while looking at him through lust filled eyes.

"You have to stop looking at me like that" he said

"Like what?"

"Like you want to fuck me right here, right now" he whispered in her ear seductively.

She moaned quietly, that's exactly what was going through her mind at that moment. If she could fuck him right there in that second she would.

"I can't help it, you just bring it out of me" She told him.

He sighed "Why couldn't we have met before now?"

She knew the question was rhetorical, but she often wondered that same thing a lot over the last few days with him. He brought out so many things in her she couldn't understand how a stranger affected her this way.

"Having you in my life is something I never knew I needed." she confessed.

"Oh really?" He asked playfully.

"Yes really" she said chuckling and slapping his chest.

"Well, I feel the same. Thank you"

"For what?"

"For being the little spitfire that changed my world."

She blushed, he didn't know just how much that statement meant to her.

"You've changed my world as well, I'm really going to miss seeing you everyday."

"I'm going to miss you too." brushing the hair out of her face he pulled her closer, he leaned his forehead against hers again "God it's taking everything in me not to just kiss you right now"

_Just kiss him already girl damn, if you don't I will. I mean what will it hurt? You've been itching to kiss him since the moment you saw his beautiful face, it's the perfect time._ That little voice in her head rung, _no it's not_ she replied to herself. No matter how badly they wanted this it just couldn't happen, not yet. She didn't want to be attached when she finally kissed him, and she didn't want him to be leaving for months either. _But what if he doesn't make it back to the states…_

Her eyes were welling up with tears at that thought, she couldn't even fathom never seeing him again. Just the possibility had her heart breaking, she looked into his eyes and caressed his face tenderly "What are you doing to me?" She thought to herself, but in reality speaking out loud.

He didn't answer, he just took her hand and kissed the inside of her palm and then her fingers sending shocks through her system, successfully making her forget any sad thoughts. He knew what she was thinking and he didn't want her to think about that right now. He didn't want to think about it, the possibility that he may not make it back and ever see her gorgeous face again, he couldn't take. _I will make it back, I always do. I actually have something to make it back too._ He smiled at the thought.

"You are so beautiful, you know that? There's no way I'd ever go without seeing this face again, and I will see it again."

She knew that he wasn't just making a promise, it was a guarantee. She will see him again, the feeling that gave her made her want to jump him right there. Instead she wrapped herself around him and just held him tightly so that she would be able to keep from kissing him. Relishing the feeling of his arms holding her just as tightly. _Please don't ever let me go_ she said to herself squeezing him tighter. _I won't_ he squeezed in response.

Awhile later after managing to break away from their hug they left the Empire State Building and went back to his hotel.

A few hours later Drew was laid up with Sam asleep in his arms. The rest of their night was spent drinking, playing poker where she shockingly lost 3 out of 5 games, and watching movies before she fell asleep with her head on his lap. He took her to his room, laid her on his bed, and kissed her cheek before turning to go out into the living room and making a bed on the couch. Sam had other ideas because she pulled him to lay with her and cuddled into his chest. So there he was with her arms wrapped around him staring at the ceiling thinking to himself that nothing has ever felt more right. That was the last thought he had before he drifted off into dreamland. That night they both had the best nights sleep either one has ever had in their lives.

_Back to the present…_

"The look that makes me want to lick every inch of your body before I fuck you so good you see heaven" he whispered in her ear.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, trying to pull herself together. If she didn't wanna fuck him already his words would've done the trick. She was soaked, her heart was racing and it was taking everything in her not to pull him out of his seat, drag him out of the stadium, and make him do exactly that. After she collected herself she opened her eyes and looked at him but before she could respond all she heard were the loud words "KISS CAM!"

The camera panned to a few couples and the crowd did the usual "oohhs" "aahhs" and some "awws " before cheering loudly. All of a sudden Sam was being poked in the side she looked over at Hayden and her only response was "smile you're on candid camera" while bursting with laughter. Sam looked up at the camera and her heart stopped, she could see Drew looking at her before seeing his hand come towards her face and turning her to him. She saw his lips moving and could hardly focus because the second his lips touched hers everything disappeared.

What she missed was him telling her to just focus on him. He saw the kiss cam and the moment it fell on them his heart stopped as well. He's been wanting to kiss her since that first day, but since the night on the Empire State Building the tension between them has been bubbling on the surface waiting to explode. And explode it did, the intensity behind it was enough to choke everyone in the stadium. It didn't last longer than 10 seconds in reality, but to them it felt like an eternity. Neither one of the wanted it to end, but they enough awareness to know that if it went any longer, it would've went way beyond just a kiss.

_That's my boy, it's about damn time… Way to go Sam! FINALY!_ Curtis and Hayden thought as they watched their friends slowly but surely become aware of just how deep the connection between them went.

"Wow" Sam and Drew spoke in unison and then laughed.

"If I had known kissing you would feel this amazing…" he started

"I wouldn't have waited either" she finished. Brushing her hand down his face, over his beard, then slowly caressing his lips with her fingers "you are amazing."

Relishing in her touch he sighed, taking her hand in his and kissing it softly "So are you."

_What are you doing to me? _They both thought while staring into the others eyes.

As the game continued Sam and Drew were practically oblivious. Well Sam not so much the Phillies were her favorite team after all, so regardless of the fact that the only thing she could truly concentrate on was keeping herself from jumping Drew, she was still keeping up with what was going on. Drew on the other hand has just completely tuned the game out, he didn't care about the fact that the Yankees were losing or that he was about to be out eighty bucks. Sam was the only thing on his mind…

The game was over and the Yankees lost by five(score was 8-3). Drew had totally shaken off all of his dirty thoughts and zoned back in, for the most part just before the game winning pitch. Any sexual thoughts he had then became exasperation at the fact that his team played like shit the entire game. _How the fuck do you lose to the Phillies _he shook his head.

"Pay up sailor man!" The girls exclaimed as they put their hands out.

"Alright, alright" pulling out his money clip he handed them their money. When he handed Sam hers their hands touched and immediately the tension was back in the air.

"These two" Curtis whispered to Hayden

"I know" she laughed _just fuck already_ she thought as she watched them become oblivious to the outside world again. She knew they wouldn't though at least not yet, Sam needed to rectify her boyfriend situation first and well Drew he'd be gone for months. Somehow she knew that they wouldn't be just a one and done thing. Good thing her and Curtis just bought a house in Port Charles, because it seems like Drew will be a frequent visitor. _Good, I can't wait for the four of us to spend more time together. _

The clearing of a throat snapped Sam and Drew back into the present, they blushed. Curtis smacked Drew on the back and smiled giving him that _"man you've got it bad"_ look. Drew just gave him a goofy smile well aware of just how bad he has it, and not feeling ashamed of it. As they started walking Hayden pulled Sam away and ahead of the guys.

"So that kiss…" giving Sam a knowing smile.

"That kiss…" _that kiss was incredible_ she could still feel his lips on hers. His soft yet firm kiss still lingering she wished it didn't end as fast as it did, even though it felt like an eternity it was still too short for her. Quite frankly she wanted more, unfortunately more was going to have to wait. _It was just a matter of how long..._


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay so this one got away from me a bit and its longer than I expected it to be, but I hope you all enjoy it anyway. So without further ado here's chapter 4, excuse any and all errors. **

**Chapter 4.**

After the ball game the crew went out to dinner and then went to go have drinks at a bar called The Three Monkeys, needless to say they got SUPER drunk.

_The next morning…_

Sam stirred awake to the feeling of her body entangled in another's, she opened her eyes to see a naked chest _I've seen this chest before... OMG! What the fuck happened last night?!_ She thought to herself looking up to see Drew's handsome face _god he's beautiful,_ she smiled touching his beard lightly. Last night was somewhat of a blur to her, she could tell that they didn't have sex because she was clearly dressed in her pajamas and his t-shirt. _Wait, how did my pajamas get here? How did I get into his t-shirt?_

It was at that moment that she remembered drunkenly telling Drew that she was staying with him for their last night and taking him to her room to help her pack. She also remembered getting very handsy, at the bar and her room, nothing too inappropriate but handsy nonetheless. _I really need to stop drinking around this man.. It's hard to keep my hands to myself. Well, to be fair it's hard when you're sober too.._ She remembered when they got back to his room and she chuckled softly.

_Last night..._

After they got back to his room they took showers Drew was gracious enough to let her go first while he made them a late night snack. When she came out in her sleepwear he damn near choked on his water. She had on a sexy black satin lace patchwork strap nightdress and matching boy shorts. "That's what you call pajamas" he asked her incredulously, _more like glorified underwear._

"Well, to be fair I was packing to sleep alone." She replied.

He knew that was true, it's not like he packed anything to wear at night himself because he tends to sleep naked but she didn't need to know that yet. _You can't sleep with her looking like a sexy siren, you're tempted enough._ "Okay well, I'm not going to be able to sleep with you like this" he said motioning his hands to her body "you're tempting enough as it is, when we're sober and in normal clothes."

"You're cute when you're trying to be noble" she smirked "but you don't have to be noble for me, I know how I affect you, you affect me just the same." she said flirtatiously.

He shifted trying to brush off her words and how they made him feel... "Be that as it may, I'm still not sleeping with you dressed like that." _Is she really pouting right now?_ He shook his head at that, _this woman._ Leaving the room he went to get his robe for her, he returned once he realized the robe would just swallow her whole, so he took off his t-shirt and told her to put it on over her "pajamas" because it was a distraction for him.

"And you think you coming out here taking your shirt off, and offering it to me isn't distracting for me?"

"You can handle it, now put it on and eat before the food gets cold"

"Alright boss man" she laughed. When she put on his shirt he groaned _okay, bad idea._ She was even more sexy to him in his shirt especially since it stopped mid thigh and if he didn't know she had clothes on he'd think she was naked under it. That thought didn't help drunken libido, _this is going to be a long night_ he thought. They finished eating "I'm going to go take a shower." He announced _a_ _really fucking cold shower. _

"Okay." she said trying not to think of him wet and naked.

Half an hour later Drew came out of the bathroom still shirtless but this time in navy blue silk pajama pants, his hair still damp, and a few beads of water were making their way down his delectable chest. Sam was laughing at the tv before she saw him, and knew she was in trouble when she did _oh, fuck me_ she thought as her eyes made their way down his body. Her eyes followed the beads of water rolling from his broad shoulders to his strong chest, down his smooth abs, trickling all the way to his pant line, her eyes went further and she could see his very large erection trying to get free. The knowledge that he was hard for her, the look in his eyes as he watched hers roam over his body, and his sexy smirk when she looked back up to his face gave her a small orgasm. She was shook…

_Holy shit, how in the hell?! _For the first time in her life she didn't know what the fuck to feel. She's never known a man like Drew and she has damn sure never met a man that set her body on fire like he did, definitely not without even touching her. _Who are you?_ She wondered as she watched him turn around and go back into the bathroom.

Drew had come out of his shower after he finally calmed his body down enough to think clearly, and dried himself off enough to put on his boxers and pajama pants. When he walked out of the bathroom, he looked at the bed and saw Sam sitting there laughing at something on the tv looking good enough to eat. He was instantly hard again, especially when he saw the look in her eyes as they traced every inch of him, and when she noticed him watching her, her eyes closed and she moaned softly, he knew he was in for it.

When she opened her eyes and looked at him in confused wonder, he damn near came in his pants. All he wanted to do was jump her bones but he couldn't, _you just have to be Mr. Noble huh? Can't be Mr. Steal your girl for one day? Shame _his mind taunted. He needed a release or he'd be stuck with a serious case of blue balls so he turned around and went back into the bathroom.

_Fifteen minutes later…_

Drew emerged from the bathroom again more relaxed and ready to hit the hay. Sam was still awake but this time the blanket was covering her legs and she was laying down staring at the ceiling with the tv off seemingly bored. At least that's how it appeared to Drew, in reality she was visualizing the ceiling as a chalkboard and the words '_I will not jump Drew's bones, even though that's all I want to do' _were being written repeatedly.

"Okay trouble, let's go to sleep" he stirred her out of her thoughts as he climbed into the bed.

"Okay" cuddling into him she laid her head on his chest, wrapped her arm around his waist and he wrapped his arms around her. _Perfect_ they both thought, visions of sex mostly replaced with the peace of being in each other's arms.

"Goodnight Sam" he said kissing her head.

"Goodnight Drew" she kissed his chest then they both drifted off to sleep...

Sam was brought out of her flashback of last night with when she felt Drew flipping her over and growling into her neck. She laughed out loud and squealed out a halfhearted stop. He pulled back to look at her and smiled _God you're beautiful._

"Good morning" he said.

"Good morning to you too" she replied kissing his cheek "now Mr. Cain, you might want to get off of me before we do the one thing we've been trying not to do all week." She smirked trying to remain nonchalant about the fact that he was between her thighs, every part of him touching her.

"Hmm, you make a good point… but I like it here, it's comfortable. I don't want to get up" he said laying his head on her chest, encircling his arms around her, and pulling her closer. She laughed again running her fingers through his hair _I don't want you to get up either…_

"I know, but as much as I'd love for us to lay here in each other's arms all day we can't. We have plans with Curtis and Hayden remember?" She asked pulling his head up to face her.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, but now I don't wanna share you." He said with a playful pout that made her wanna kiss it right off his lips.

"Oh, don't even." Rolling her eyes she smiled.

"Not working huh?" He laughed.

"Not at all." _Maybe a little,_ she shook her head.

"Fine." He sighed and laid his head back down "five more minutes."

"Okay" kissing his head she laid back and smiled, _I could get used to this_ she thought.

Fifteen minutes later they were up, and preparing to go out with their friends after spending another ten instead of five minutes just holding each other. Drew showered first and came out shirtless and in his boxers with a smirk on his face. "You sure you don't wanna just stay in until it's time to leave?" He asked.

She squinted at him _I see what you're trying to do. You're not slick._ Smiling she walked towards him, ran her hands up his chest and locked her fingers around his neck, taking satisfaction in the way his body shivered at her touch.

"If I say yes, what would you suggest we do?" She asked sensually.

He looked at her for a moment, then traced his fingers along the end of his T-shirt she still had on before sliding his hands up under it to feel her skin, smiling at her gasp. _Oh baby, you think you can beat me at my own game? Not happening. _

"I think you know, but… you want to spend the day with our friends so, how about a rain-check?" Winking he pulled his hands away and walked over to the bed to get dressed for the day, _too easy._

_I have you now,_ Sam smirked to herself as she went in the bathroom to take her shower. She came out twenty minutes later in nothing but her towel, her hair in a damp messy bun on the top of her head. _Mmm, why does he always look so deliciously handsome?_ She asked herself as she saw him standing there typing away on his phone. He was wearing a charcoal grey button down, dark jeans, and black casual dress shoes, simple but handsome although she'd rather him be naked...

Drew was sending a text to Curtis saying they'll meet him and Hayden at breakfast in about half an hour. When he looked up, he blinked twice before all the breath left his body, and all the circulation from his brain went straight to his dick. He couldn't form a coherent thought, nor could he breathe, at the moment all he could do was stare...

Sam smiled, loving his reaction "I'm sorry, I forgot my underwear, I didn't think you'd still be in here." She said innocently, reaching in her bag and pulling out a red laced thong and matching bra. _Thank you Victoria's Secret,_ she thought as she watched him, watching her pull on her panties under the towel.

Drew knew her whole routine was far from innocent. _She came to play, damn she's good._ Taking a deep breath he collected himself and turned his brain back on, taking all the power from his little head. That almost went out the window though when he saw her pull out that thong and bra, _she's trying to kill me now, coming out in the towel is one thing but this… OH, COME ON!_ He thought as he watched her turn her back towards him, let the towel drop to the little curve right above her ass and put her bra on. _MAYDAY! MAYDAY! HOUSTON, WE HAVE A PROBLEM! Get out man! RUN!_ His mind screamed at him.

"I'll uh… ahem.. I'll let you get dressed, I'll be out in the living room when you're ready." He said as he picked up his phone and walked out as fast as he could, not even waiting for a response. _Breathe Drew, breathe. She won this battle but now it's war,_ he thought as he leaned against the door and took a breath. Sam chuckled to herself after he left _checkmate,_ she shook her head and started to get dressed.

_Five minutes later..._

"Okay, I'm ready." she told Drew who was sitting on the couch, head facing the ceiling with his eyes closed. He turned his head to look at her and groaned, _she's really going to be the death of me…_ she looked like an angel in a red spaghetti strap knee length v-neck summer dress.

"Why are you so damn beautiful?" he asked bluntly as he stood up and walked towards her.

"Good genes I guess." she shrugged smiling up at him.

"No... I mean I'm sure you do have good genes, but I'm pretty sure the big man upstairs took extra time in creating you." he said as he ran his finger down her cheek.

"Was that a pick up line?" she chuckled.

"Do I strike you as the kind of man to use pick up lines?" he laughed.

"No, you have a natural charm about you that I'm sure drives the ladies crazy. That totally sounded like a line though."

"Does my natural charm drive you crazy?" he asked putting his hands on her waist ignoring the pick up line remark.

"Hmm, if you don't know the answer to that by now you never will." she said patting his chest and then removing his hands from her waist and interlocking their fingers "let's go, we're going to be late."

"No, no, no they were NOT on a break when he slept with that copy girl." Hayden spoke. How they got on the subject of friends nobody knew, but this was the conversation they were having.

"Nah baby, they were on a break." Curtis replied.

"If they were on a break then Ross wouldn't have fucked another woman out of jealousy."

"Baby they had just broken up and she already had that guy over, of course he was jealous."

"The guy was going to be jealous regardless, break or no break." Drew interjected.

"The man was always jealous." Sam said with a shake of her head, they all agreed.

"So any hangovers for you guys this morning?" Hayden asked, changing the subject.

"Nope" Sam and Drew answered in unison and smiled.

"Jinx" they said at the same time again and laughed.

"Dorks." Curtis said under a fake cough. Sam side eyed him and Drew flicked him off. They all burst into laughter at each other's childish antics.

"Anyway, what about you guys? Any hangovers on your end?" Sam asked.

"Well this one over here turns into a big baby when he drinks too much, so you could say yes." Hayden replied.

"Hey now, I do not." Curtis said pretending to be offended.

"Oh really, so all that this morning when you…" She was cut off by his hand over her mouth and a '_baby come on I was just joking'_ look from Curtis.

"He what?" Drew laughed

"Nothing." Hayden smiled smugly giving Curtis a look.

Sam laughed at their dynamic she was glad Hayden finally got away from her scheming father, and shitty mom to go build a life for herself and found Curtis. _They really are perfect for each other._

"So are you two really moving to Port Charles?" Drew inquired.

"Wait, you guys are moving to Port Charles?" Sam asked shocked.

"Yeah, they told us last night." Drew answered.

"When?"

"Somewhere between the tequila and you grinding all over Drew." Hayden laughed earning a death glare and a blush from Sam.

"Last night is a blur for me, so you're really moving to PC?" She asked.

"Yeah, we found a house and we were actually planning on moving in tomorrow, but we're flying there today." Curtis said catching Sam up on the info they gave her and Drew last night.

"Oh my God! Fly with me, I have the company jet for this trip." Sam told them.

"Sam we couldn't…" Hayden started "But you will" Sam cut her off " I'm not taking no for an answer."

"I'd listen to her if I were you, there's no use in fighting it she'd just win." Drew said with a laugh.

"You learn fast Mr. Cain." Sam rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek, they smiled at each other. Curtis and Hayden looked at each other _these two._

"Okay we'll go with you." Curtis said.

"Like there was ever any choice." Sam scoffed playfully.

After breakfast Drew suggested they walk the High Line. The girls were walking in front of them arms linked just talking while he and Curtis stayed behind having a conversation of their own.

"So, you and Sam? What's going on with that?" Curtis asked.

"Honestly?"

"Yeah man, honestly."

"I like her man, a lot she's like nobody I've ever known. She's beautiful, smart, funny, she's been through a lot but she won't let that break her. Man she's just amazing, she really gets me you know? She's special, I've only known her for a week but I trust her. You know how hard that is for me." Drew spoke.

"I know man, I know shit look how long it took you to trust me." He laughed "I can see that she's special, I've never heard you talk about anyone like this. You want her, don't you?"

"Yeah, I want her." He said looking at her with a smile that got bigger when she looked back at him with a smile of her own.

"Tell her."

"I see you." Hayden said to Sam with a smirk on her face.

"What?" Sam turned to her.

"You and Drew. You want him don't you?" She asked bluntly.

"Do I want him?" Hayden just looked at her _don't play dumb._

"Okay, yes I want him." She sighed "He's amazing Hayden, he makes me laugh, he's handsome, intelligent, strong, and my God the way he dances... I don't know what it is about him, he's incredible. I like him, I trust him, he gets me." She admitted.

"Talk to him." Hayden told her.

Later after some pictures and lunch Hayden and Curtis decided to give Sam and Drew time to talk, and they all went back to their respective hotels. Sam was a little nervous when her and Drew got back to their room. She wanted to talk and tell him how she felt, little did she know so did he. Neither of them knew where to start, but Drew decided to take the lead. He took her hand and pulled her into the bedroom and out to the balcony _how did I not notice this?_ Sam thought to herself.

"Oh my God, this view is amazing. Why didn't you show me this the other night?"

"I don't know, I was distracted."

"By what?"

"The breathtaking view that was already in front of me. The one that's in front of me now." He said running his fingers through her hair, she closed her eyes.

"Drew" she whispered.

"I want you Sam." Her eyes snapped open locking onto his.

"I want you too."

"I don't mean sexually. I mean I want you sexually, but I don't want you to think that's all it is because it's not… I…" She stopped him putting her fingers on his lips.

"I know Drew. That's why I said I want you too, because I do want you. I want you in every way that you want me."

"You do? I mean, I know you have a boyfriend Sam and I respect that. I don't want to come between you two, but I want you and I want you in my life, even if I can't have you."

"I want you Drew I wouldn't say it if I didn't. I do have a boyfriend but my relationship was one step from being over. I love him, but I haven't been in love with him in a long time. I was trying to hold on to a dying relationship by trying to start a family with him in hopes that seeing him as a father would make me fall in love with him again. A family he didn't even want by the way, despite the fact that he knew it wasn't possible anymore, biologically at least." She sighed "You know that you aren't coming between anything. I want whatever this is between us more than I want to try to repair something that was irreparable before I met you."

"I know you wouldn't say anything you didn't mean, but I know that you love him and even though you're not in love anymore you've been with him for years Sam, you've only known me for a week. I want you, and I believe you want me but I just want you to be sure. I don't want you to ever regret taking a chance on me, on this because you rushed it before you were ready."

"Andrew Logan Cain how can I not be sure about you? It's not about how long we've known each other, we connect on a level I've never reached with anyone and that means more to me than I could ever express. I've honestly never wanted anything more than this. I'm ready, I'm sure." She said staring in his eyes telling him all the unspoken things she couldn't say out loud just yet.

"Well" he cleared his throat "now that we've laid all our cards on the table and aired out our feelings, Samantha Marie McCall would you do me the honor of going on a date with me when I get back to the states?" He asked interlocking their fingers and giving her a charming smile.

"I would be honored to go out on as many dates as you want when you get back." She said smiling at him with excitement in her eyes.

"Good." He said as he took their interlocked hands and wrapped them around her waist before kissing her fully on her lips, both of them moaning at the contact.

_This will never get old_ they both thought as they deepened the kiss. When they're tongues touched the sexual tension between them was ready to explode, their hands had a mind of their own. Sam's hands were igniting a fire on the skin under Drew's shirt as she sensually caressed him. They were going to undress each other right there on the balcony had it not been for a distant ringing in the background, they sighed as they broke apart _fucking cock-blockers…_

It was Sam's boss calling to let her know that the pilot is on standby at a private airstrip, when she and her friends were ready to leave. The fact that after they leave this room and go to that airstrip she wouldn't see Drew for months killed any thoughts of sex running through her mind. He walked to her, wrapped his arms around her from behind and laid his chin on her shoulder and it instantly calmed her. She leaned into him and he held her tighter.

"Pack a bag for our date, I'm taking you somewhere special." He said kissing her neck.

"Any hints on what I should be packing for?" She asked running her fingers through his hair, sighing at the feeling of his lips on her neck.

"A bikini or two. Maybe just your birthday suit." He whispered in her ear and she shivered.

Pulling his head up from her neck "If you're lucky I'll greet you at the door in my birthday suit." She spoke before kissing him again…

_A few hours later at the airport…_

"I'll call you when I land." Drew said against Sam's hair as he held her. His flight was 20 minutes earlier than hers, so they all went with him to the airport. Curtis and Hayden had already said their goodbyes to him so it was just him and Sam now.

"You better… I'm going to miss you." She mumbled into his chest.

"I'm going to miss you too…" the announcement for his flight played over the intercoms, he sighed "I gotta go." Giving her one last squeeze and a kiss on her forehead he pulled away. He was almost to his gate when Sam called him, turning around just in time to see her running to him, he caught her and damn near fell at the impact. He didn't have time to speak before her lips were attached to his kissing him with more passion than he's ever experienced in his life.

Two minutes later the announcement for his flight played again and they broke the kiss. She slid down his body and he groaned, she smiled. Forehead to forehead, they stared in each other's eyes. Sam started to tear up, she didn't realize that watching him go would be this hard, she didn't want to let him go but knew she had to.

"Please be careful, be safe." _Please come back to me. _

"I promise I'm always careful, I'll be safe. I'll make it back to you, we have a date remember?" He smiled _I'll always come back to you…_

"I remember." She smiled back hugging him again. He hugged her back, grabbed her hands kissed them and then kissed her lips again.

"Good." He said kissing her one last time before walking away. Curtis and Hayden came up to her and held her between them. _Turn around Drew… Just one last look man _they both thought, hoping they were right about their best friends having it bad for each other. When Drew turned around Curtis and Hayden smiled at each other over Sam's head. Drew gave Sam a little smile and waved, she did the same and then he was gone.

_And then there were three…_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay so this chapter isn't really my best, but I hope you'll still enjoy it. I was iffy on the ending of Jam relationship in this one but honestly I didn't have the fucks to give or the energy to waste on writing too much for them lol, you can tell I just wanted it over with. As usual forgive any grammatical errors, I try my best to catch all of my errors myself without a beta/proof reader. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed this story. I really appreciate all of the kind words, and just reviews in general, it gives me motivation to follow through on this story when I thought about just quitting lol. Now without further ado I give you Ch. 5.**

**Chapter 5.**

"So…" Hayden started as they sat on the jet on their way to Port Charles. Curtis was tired so Sam told him he could use the bedroom in the back to take a nap.

"So what?" Sam interrupted looking at her.

"Sooo, based on that little display at the airport you took my advice and told Drew how you felt. Judging by the way he looks at you, and well that kiss he feels the same." She said.

Sam smiled… _oh yeah, he definitely feels the same_ she thought as she remembered the way his hands felt on her body and his lips on her neck. They've only been away from each other for half an hour and it already felt like forever, she didn't know how she was going to go months without him there with her. She spent two nights in his arms and knew that first night that being next to him is where she wanted to be forever. The thought scared her shitless because she used to want Jason to be her forever. This was different to her though, it sort of felt like the universe or whatever higher power out there was tired of waiting for her and Drew to meet themselves and literally threw them together.

She was definitely grateful for whoever or whatever it was that brought them together, because it gave her the motivation to stop procrastinating when it came to ending her relationship with Jason. She knew she'd probably always love him, but like she told Drew she hasn't been IN love with him in a long time. She couldn't pinpoint the exact moment she knew that they weren't going to make it as a couple, but she fought it, she even tried to have a baby with him. The baby thing was more of a personal want for her though, rather than a way to save a dying relationship. She wanted kids ever since she was pregnant with baby Lila, _God I miss my daughter_ her precious baby girl would've been three this year… she was snapped out her thoughts by Hayden calling her name.

"Sam, Sam... SAM!" She snapped her fingers in her face.

Sam blinked "I'm sorry, got a little lost in my thoughts for a second."

"I'll say, girl you went from blushing to almost crying. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong I just zoned out, and yes he feels the same." She smiled.

"Good… so that means?"

"It means we have a date when he gets back."

"And?"

"And there's nothing else to tell." She laughed.

"Oh please, there's more to it, but I'll let you slide this time if you tell me what's the plan for the _coffee importing_ boyfriend of yours." Hayden said, Sam just gave her a look.

"Don't look at me like that, come on spill something."

"Fine, I'm ending it with Jason and before you say anything NO it's not because of Drew. I was planning on ending it before I met him, which is good because I don't want anything in the way of us."

"Bumping into him was perfect timing huh?" Hayden winked. "So why exactly are you ending it with the _coffee importer_?"

Sam sighed "It was, I swear that man is amazing. As far as why I'm leaving Jason well… honestly I'm just not in love with him anymore. A lot has happened over the last couple of years and I used to believe that we had the kind of love that could make it through anything, a permanent love, an unconditional love, but it turns out I was wrong. The love we shared was temporary, conditional, and I used to think it was one sided but now I know it was on both our parts. We couldn't even get through the worst periods of our relationship together, there's always been something or someone able to get between us. I had my head in the sand for a long time when it came to him and his priorities and the way I've let him treat me and etc… not anymore and I'd rather end it now on good terms instead of becoming resentful and bitter."

"Well that's as good of a reason as any to end it, but what have you been waiting for? You brought your house before you came to the city right? Why not just end it then?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I guess I could say that it's because he's all I've ever known as far as actually being in love and having a real relationship goes, but that's not it. Truth is I've just been delaying the inevitable. Maybe Drew was the push I needed to just do it already, so I guess he is part of the reason I'm ending it as soon as I see him."

"So you're one hundred percent sure about this? No take backs?"

"I was sure before this trip, even more so now. This trip was just what I needed to gain more perspective and then some." She smirked when Drew popped in her mind again.

"Oh lord, you're getting all starry eyed again." Hayden commented earning a punch to the arm "Oww"

Curtis came out of the room just then "Hey, hey, hey now I've only been sleep for what half an hour and y'all already getting into a cat fight, and without me? I should be offended." He laughed.

"No cat fights, our girl over here just doesn't like getting teased about her googly eyes when it comes to your best friend." Hayden said.

"You mean those same googly eyes I've seen Drew have when he's around her, or just thinking about her?" Curtis responded "Yeah, I guess it's safe to say they've got it bad."

"They sure do, I wonder how long it'll take for them to make it official." She fake whispered.

"I say the second she opens her door to him." He responded in kind both talking as if Sam wasn't in the room with them, knowing it annoyed her.

"Oh ha-ha." Sam spoke hitting Curtis upside his head and punching Hayden's arm again.

"Oh, so violent." Curtis said rubbing the back of his head while laughing.

"Hey, keep it up." Sam said, giving them both a look that said '_don't play with me'_ then smiled letting them know she was just kidding. "Are we really that obvious?" She asked.

"Yes" Curtis and Hayden answered in unison.

"Hmm" she smiled, she's never seen herself as the mushy type but every time she thought of Drew her heart melted more. _I miss him..._

_Meanwhile…_

_I miss her…_ Drew thought as he sat on his plane looking at the pictures of them on his phone, they had taken more after they finished telling each other how they felt. It was one with him shirtless behind her, kissing her on the cheek while she smiles at the camera. _A typical couples selfie, what's next? A Facebook relationship status_ his mind teased. He's never pegged himself as the type of guy that was into all the mushy relationship type of shit. Hell he didn't even really do relationships, not after he got his heart broken. He was almost twenty-seven and hasn't been in a serious relationship since he was twenty-two.

It came as a shock to him the way he felt for Sam, especially since these feelings were the same feelings that led him to give his heart to his ex. The difference though that scares him so much is the fact that the feelings he has for Sam are stronger than they ever were for Lauren. Lauren, the first woman he ever trusted outside of his mother and sisters, the woman he thought he'd marry and have kids with, the woman he at one point would've died for.

He met her when he was eighteen, one year after he joined the navy. She was the sister of Natalie, a close friend of his whose husband Will was his childhood best friend/brother from another mother. Will had always looked out for him, sort of like an older brother would. He was two years older than Drew and he joined the navy before Drew, where he met his wife Natalie. Drew met Lauren on Christmas when Will brought Natalie and her sister to Drew's family home in Pine Valley. The holiday was interesting to say the least.

He got to know Lauren over time and learned to trust her, he used some of his leave time to visit her whenever he could when he was deployed, and any shore time he got, he spent with her. He fell for her HARD and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, he was even thinking of not re-enlisting when his duty was done. That all changed one weekend when he asked to take a special ninety-six hour leave, which his officials actually approved so he could fly back to pine valley and propose to her. When he got to their condo, he got the shock of his life in the form of Lauren and his brother Josh having sex in his bed. Needless to say that ruined any plans of a proposal and he damn near killed his brother in the process. After kicking her out and beating his brother to a bloody pulp he spent the remainder of his weekend drinking, boxing, dodging Lauren's calls, and ignoring his family.

He promised to never trust another woman with his heart again, but that promise was officially broken six and a half beautiful days ago when he met the tiny little spitfire that is Samantha McCall. He's never trusted anyone so openly or fast before, not Will, Natalie, Curtis, or Hayden. Not even his mother or his sisters, and those were the seven people he trusted the most in his life aside from his seal team that he was about to do a big mission with... He didn't know what it was about her, but he'd gladly spend everyday of forever trying to find out.

_'Forever… damn, I've got it bad'_ he smiled to himself…

* * *

Sam's Jet landed at 6:20 PM on the dot, she would've rescheduled her doctors appointment until tomorrow but luckily Dr. Lee was working the night shift so she told Sam to come in at 7:00. With forty minutes to kill she decided to take Hayden and Curtis to the penthouse with her to help get the rest of her stuff loaded into her truck, deciding it was best to nip that part of the break up process in the bud before hand. She didn't have much thankfully and it only took them about twenty minutes to get the rest of her things.

They headed to the hospital early, because they were all hungry and the girls were eager to start their night of pizza, wine, and trash tv. Sam headed to the desk to let Dr. Lee's assistant know she was there, as the assistant walked off to let the doctor know Sam was there, her phone rung. She smiled seeing the picture of her and Drew pop up on the screen, she walked away to answer it.

"Hey handsome." She said happily.

"Hey yourself." Drew responded.

"How was your flight?" They asked at the same time, before laughing.

"Ladies first, how was your flight beautiful?" He asked her.

"It was good, Hayden and Curtis kept me company. I probably should've just let them fly commercial since they teased me most of the flight." She joked.

"Oh really? About what?"

"You… us."

"What about us?"

"Oh, I don't know something about how obvious it is that we want each other." She said softly.

"Hmmm, seems to me they were just stating the facts." He laughed. "I mean I do want you… badly." He spoke licking his lips, visions of what he wanted to do to her running through his mind. _Down boy, this isn't what you called her for._

"Babe..." she whispered "Don't start something you're not here to finish." _Fuck, how am I wet just from the sound of his voice alone?! _"What are you doing?" She asked changing the subject, she did not need to be horny before seeing her doctor.

"Getting ready to go meet with my team. What are you doing?"

"At the hospital for my appointment, just waiting on the doctor to see me." She answered "How was your flight?" She asked.

"You know, just a typical flight outside of the fact that all I could think about was you."

"I miss you." She sighed leaning her head on the window.

"I miss you too. I can't wait to have you in my arms again."

"I can't wait to be in your arms again."

"Five more months baby."

"No leave?" She asked sadly.

"Unfortunately no, even if this operation gets finished early, there's still everything that comes after. Plus, I've used all my leave for the remainder of my duty. I promise to keep in contact as often as possible though, writing, calling, Skype, you know all that good stuff. Before you know it I'll be taking you on our first date."

"Still no hints on what you have planned huh?" She asked appreciating the subject change, preferring to not think of him being gone so long.

"Nope, you'll just have to be wait and see." He laughed.

"Hmmm, okay then I guess you'll…" She was interrupted by the nurse calling her name to tell her Dr. Lee was ready for her. "Okay… babe I have to go, my doctor is ready to see me now."

"Alright call me after, let me know how it goes."

"I will." She replied, they said their goodbyes and she went in to see Dr. Lee.

Twenty minutes later she came out smiling, Dr. Lee had told her that her chances of becoming a mother were no longer impossible. The scar tissue on her uterus has healed enough for her to considered for reconstructive surgery that would give her a 50/50 chance of carrying to term. Those odds were good considering the fact that even if she had a healthy un-damaged uterus, she'd still have a 50/50 chance of carrying her baby to term. No pregnancy is guaranteed to make it all the way through and even if it does, leaving the hospital with a beautiful bundle of joy is no guarantee either. She learned that with her daughter, any child she was blessed enough to have would be cherished, and they'd know of their sister.

_Now time to get through with this unfinished business…_ she was walking down the hall when she heard a nurse say Elizabeth had her baby, _so Lizzie Pooh finally gave birth? I guess congratulations are in order_ she thought as she made a detour to do just that. As she got closer to the room she heard the voice of her unfinished business and Elizabeth talking about the baby, her son being his. That didn't necessarily come as a shock to her because deep down she knew that the baby was his, what shocked her was the fact that he so willingly just gave up his child.

_What a dumbass, it's probably the only kid he'll ever have and he's just not going to be there for him at all? What about Lucky, does he know? Probably not, Elizabeth would never want to lose her little paragon of virtue title, and well Mr. Never tell a lie Morgan wouldn't want to be called out for the liar that he is. Pathetic…_ she decided to make her presence known, end the relationship and congratulate the proud parents.

"Knock, knock I hear congratulations are in order." She said walking in on a shocked Jason and Elizabeth. Jason had the baby in his arms, she walked towards him "oh my god is this him? He's gorgeous Elizabeth. Hello there little guy." She said touching his little fingers _well at least he's a cute little_ _guy. _

"Thank you Sam, what are you doing here? I thought you were out of town." Elizabeth spoke nervously, getting over her shock.

"I got back in today, brought a couple of friends back. We were actually about to head over to my place and have a night full of drinking, junk food, and trash tv. I came from my appointment with Dr. Lee when I heard a nurse say you had your baby. I just wanted to come say congratulations." Sam told her all while ignoring Jason's questioning look. He went to put the baby down in the bassinet.

"Wow, well thank you I appreciate it. I hope you enjoy your night." Liz responded somewhat relaxed now that Sam didn't seem to hear the truth.

"Sam, I don't think tonight is a good night for company." He said walking towards her.

She turned to look at him "Oh Jason, tonight is perfect. Also I said my place, not yours. I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

"Wait what? What are you talking about Sam?" He asked her. Sam decided not to get into this with him in front of Elizabeth. She turned to Liz "Have a good night Elizabeth and again congratulations on your son. He's beautiful, you and _LUCKY_ did good." She said smiling leaving Elizabeth with an ominous feeling before walking out, Jason followed.

She stopped and sat in the chair outside of Liz's room and sighed Jason just stood there looking at her. _Is this seriously the man I used to love be in love with? What the fuck was I thinking?_ she shook her head.

"Sam what did you mean by your place?" He asked.

"I meant exactly what I said MY place, as in not yours, I moved out. I got my place before I left for New York, and I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to try to stop me. Not that you actually could since the decision was already made, but you know what I mean."

"I don't know what you mean Sam. Why would you move out?"

"Isn't it obvious Jason?"

"You were going to leave me?"

"Present tense, I AM leaving you."

"Why? And where did you even get the money to buy a place?" he asked curiously _she's bluffing, shed never leave me._

"I'm a Cassadine, also this job comes with a pretty hefty paycheck." She shrugged "as for why I'm leaving you, well we just don't fit. I'm not in love with you anymore, so there's no point in me dragging this out. I'm sorry if I'm sounding cold to you right now, it's not my intention but I just can't do this anymore."

"Can't do what? Be with me? You don't love me anymore? I don't buy that because before you left you said you loved me and you were all geared up to have a baby. You just came from a visit with Dr. Lee."

"A baby that you didn't even want. I was trying to force a family with you in hopes that watching you become a father would make me fall in love with you again, seeing as how that's how we first fell in love but that's pathetic. I shouldn't have to force something that you would be happy to have if this was what maybe, a year and a half ago. I do love you Jason, I probably always will because you were my first real love, but there's a difference between loving someone and being IN love with them. I'm not IN love with you, I haven't been for longer than I care to admit and instead of walking away I stayed, in turn I just ended up delaying the inevitable. As far as my visit with Dr. Lee, what I discuss with my doctor is none of your business."

"It is if you're pregnant or found a surrogate." He stated, ignoring everything else she just said to him.

"Is that what you got out of everything I just said? Wow… look Jason I'm not pregnant, you killed any chances of that for me. As far as surrogacy, I no longer even want to be in the same room with you much less have a child with you. You can't even step up for the one you have." She said irritated by his blatant disregard for her feelings _no surprise there._

"What are you talking about?" He asked nervously _how does she know?_

"I'm talking about that little boy in there, you're the father of Elizabeth's baby and instead of being honest about it, you're standing here playing dumb." she said getting irritated with him.

"Sam I don't think this is the place to discuss this." He said looking around to make sure nobody was around to hear them. Unbeknownst to them both Lucky was around the corner and hearing everything.

"Oh really? Where else would be could this be discussed? At your place where you'd try to convince me to keep my mouth shut, no I don't think so. Were you two even going to tell me or Lucky? And why doesn't he know? He's going to be raising your son, the least you could've done was given him a heads up." She scoffed.

"It's too dangerous Sam, my life isn't suitable for kids. Liz doesn't want to tell Lucky because she's afraid of him relapsing, she's just trying to protect him."

"Oh spare me that load of shit. First of all that danger line is just an excuse for you to not have to step up. You could make life your safe for your child, you just don't want too it's not impossible. Second of all Lucky is a strong man he could handle knowing that his son isn't his biologically, he's raising Cam isn't he? Except in that situation he knew the child wasn't his. Riddle me this, what would happen if somehow the baby got sick and needed blood or something? What then? Have either one of you actually thought this through? The smart choice would be to at least tell Lucky that way he would be included in the decision to raise yet another man's baby instead of being tricked into playing daddy. I mean for fucks sake he got sober for that little boy. Neither one of you were big enough to tell him the truth about the fact that you slept together, now you're making decisions for his life again. If you don't tell him, I will." And with that she got up and started to walk away.

Jason grabbed her arm "Sam it's not your secret to tell, don't go ruining a man's life because you're mad at me."

"Mad at you? Jason I've wasted enough of my emotions on you to last a lifetime. I truly have not one fuck left to give you, now let me go." she snatched her arm away "You and Elizabeth have twenty-four hours to tell Lucky the truth, do the right thing for once. Don't let that man walk around in the dark like you were going to let me."

Lucky who was hearing all of this was devastated, but at the same time pissed because he had a feeling there was more to it when he saw Jason holding his son and heard him and Elizabeth talking about him. He was just so happy that his wife was alive and his son was okay that their conversation went to the back of his mind. He loved that little boy so much already, biologically or not. It pained him to know that out of all people his child was stuck with a brainless idiot for a biological father. _More like sperm donor because that's all he seems to wanna be._ Well he wasn't going to abandon his child like the stone cold idiot did, at the same time he wasn't about to play stupid. He took a deep breath and collected himself before walking around the corner.

"I won't be walking around in the dark anymore Sam, thank you." He said walking towards them _Oooh shit,_ Sam thought. _Fuck my life_ Jason sighed.

"Jason have you ever thought of becoming a sperm donor? You seem to be pretty good at creating kids but not being a father."

"Look Lucky I don't know what you think you heard…" Jason started before Sam scoffed, he looked at her before turning back to lucky "I..." and that was all he got out before Lucky punched him in his face. Sam couldn't help but chuckle. _A well deserved shot for a piece of shit, _she thought.

"Well Lucky, I see you have things handled here so I'm just going to go. By the way I'm genuinely sorry about the way you found out, but there's no better father that this little boy can have. Blood or not he's blessed to have you." She said.

"Thank you Sam. I appreciate that and congratulations to you on breaking free." He laughed.

"Why thank you kind sir, good luck." She said with a courtesy, she looked at the fool on the ground and shook her head "Bye Jason." And with that she was off.

_Forty-five minutes later…_

Sam, Hayden and Curtis were sitting in her living room drinking wine, pigging out on pizza and laughing at the idiots on her tv. She told them how her appointment went and what happened with Jason, Liz, and Lucky. Hayden was already plotting her revenge on Liz and Jason, while Curtis was ready to go beat the breaks off of the mob hitman, but for now they decided to give Sam the fun night she deserved. They were halfway through the show when Drew called, as soon as Curtis and Hayden saw her face they both just have her a look.

"Don't you even start." glaring at them as she got up to answer the phone. "Hello Chief Cain." She said flirtatiously.

"Hello, Ms. McCall." He said in the same tone.

"HEY DREW!" Curtis and Hayden yelled.

"You can tell the booze crew I said hey" He laughed "what are you guys getting into?"

"Drew said hey." She spoke to Hayden and Curtis before walking into her kitchen for privacy.

"Wine, pizza, and trash tv at my place" she said getting back to her conversation with Drew.

"Sounds like a fun night."

"It is, but it would be more fun if you were here."

"I know baby." her heart fluttered at that.

"What about you? Any plans?"

"No, I'm afraid it's just me, myself, and I tonight got an early meeting tomorrow... I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Hey, how was your Doctor's appointment. You never called after, is everything okay?" He asked concerned.

"I'm sorry babe, yeah everything is okay. Perfect actually and I was going to call you after I got out, but something happened and then we just came back to my place and dove into our night."

"Good, I can hear you smiling over there. Things went that well huh? And what happened?"

"Yeah, I'll fill you in on the details later and to make a long story short, I broke up with Jason, found out he has a son, and accidentally outed him to his baby mamas husband all within like twenty minutes."

"Are you okay? And do I need to make a quick trip to come kick some ass?"

"As much as I'd love to see that, what I'd love more is you making a quick trip to come hold me at least until I fall asleep. I don't know if you know this or not but after two nights I've become accustomed to falling asleep in your arms."

"Yeah, I've grown accustomed to you in my arms at night. I've also grown accustomed to your snoring and waking up with hair in my face." He laughed.

"I do not snore." She feigned offense trying not to laugh.

"I know, I know." He laughed "you know if you can't sleep tonight just call me, I'll stay on the phone with you all night if need be. I know it's not much but it's all we have right now. I can't wait until the day I get to hold you again."

"It's enough for me, for now. I can't wait either, that day can't come fast enough for me."

"Me either, now I don't want to get off the phone but I want you to enjoy the rest of your night with Hayden and Curtis alright and call me if you need me later. Okay?"

"Okay, I will as long as you promise to do the same."

"I promise."

They hung up and she went back to her night with Hayden and Curtis while he decided to try to get some rest before the morning. A few hours went by and he wasn't getting much sleep needless to say it was a restless sleep at best. Sam had just finished getting ready for bed and she knew she wasn't going to get any rest without at least hearing his voice, but she didn't know whether or not to call him but she figured if she can't sleep then he probably wasn't faring too well either so she called.

"Hey." He said groggily.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" She asked.

"Not really, I'm having a hard time actually sleeping. I'm glad you called… can't sleep?" He asked.

"I haven't even tried yet, I didn't even want to lay down without hearing your voice." She admitted and it touched his heart.

"We're a pair, aren't we?" He laughed.

"Yeah we are." She smiled.

"What are you wearing?" He asked with a yawn she burst into laughter at that. _Is he trying to have phone sex already? Men,_ she shook her head.

"Ask me again tomorrow and I might answer. For now you need to go to sleep."

"I'm not tired."

"Nice try chief. Goodnight." She said laying down putting the phone on speaker.

He did the same "Okay, okay you got me… Goodnight beautiful." He said with his voice fading out.

She smiled as she heard him fall asleep, seconds later she fell asleep herself. They slept well that night, it wasn't as good or as peaceful as really being in each others arms but it was enough to do the trick. When Drew woke up the next morning and heard her breathing through the phone, he knew he was in love. He called her name a couple of times but she was dead to the world, he smiled. Whispering that he loved her, knowing she couldn't hear him he hung up the phone and got ready for his day. Little did he know she did hear him, and she smiled in her sleep whispering it back, dreaming sweet dreams of Drew, a wedding, and two beautiful children that looked just like their father.

_Their future… _


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So this chapter was a pain in the ass to get out and I don't really like how it came out but I wanted to get it done regardless. I hope y'all still enjoy it regardless though. Also as usual sorry for any mistakes lol. Now without further ado... **

**Chapter 6.**

_Four and a half months later…_

_Two weeks, he's gonna be here in two weeks_ Sam thought with excitement as she was getting ready to go on set. A lot has happened over the last four and a half months. She officially moved into her house, her and Drew got together two weeks after she went back to P.C. so they've been an official couple for four months now. Everyday Heroes became the number one show in the country and was starting to make waves overseas. She bonded with the Quartermaines and got to know Drew's family more(she met them through business before her trip to New York). Curtis and Hayden got engaged, Lucky divorced Liz and adopted Cam and Jake as his. Jason went to prison for killing Lorenzo Alcazar, Sonny got shot and Carly is in a mental institution. And Drew, he and his team were on a mission to take down some of the worlds biggest criminals. Everything was going according to plan so far and they only had one more person left to hunt down before it would be over and they could debrief and get home.

* * *

_Naval command base: Veracruz, Mexico present day..._

"Chief Cain."

"Yeah, Jones?"

"Sir we've found the whereabouts of Cesar Faison."

"Good. Where is he?"

"He's boarding a private plane from Switzerland headed to Port Charles, New York sir."

Drew's heart stopped _Sam…_ "Good job Jones, I'm going to call my contact at the PCPD and let them know to be ready. Zacharra call an air team make sure they have eyes on that plane at all times."

Johnny nodded "Yes sir."

"Falconeri I need everyone on ground control alert, and ready when that plane lands. When he makes it to Port Charles I want him detained, you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Do we have any Intel on what his plans might be Parker?"

"Well sir, that remains to be seen, but we know that he was working with Helena Cassadine and Jerry Jacks. Since they're now dead and the reports indicate he's been trying to reach out to them and since his efforts have been futile one could assume he's scrambling. We know their deaths haven't been released to the public yet, but it's reasonable to assume he's suspicious at the very least and Port Charles has been a base of operations of his for years, he's probably going there to regroup."

"Makes sense… okay, I'm going to call my WSB contact and get the floor plans to Helena's island sent to me. I've got a feeling even if he's detained he'll get free and then he'll head there. When he gets there we'll be ready and waiting. Smith call command and let them know of our plans we need a plane and we need everything set up when we land. Let's go get this guy, finish this mission and go home to our loved ones."

"Yes sir!" All five of his guys answered. _Cesar Faison you're a dead man…_

_Seven hours Later- Port Charles, New York…_

Drew and his team had finally landed in Port Charles, they met with their contacts of the CIA, WSB, and PCPD and their plans were ironed out to the very last detail. Drew's PCPD contact Lucky Spencer got his brother Nikolas, his wife and son out of the Cassadine mansion for them, so that there would be no civilians in danger of this operation. Drew's team, his WSB contact Anna Devane, and the CIA team scoured every inch of the tunnels, the mansion, and every inch of the island to make sure they left nowhere for Faison or any accomplices he has to escape. Now all they had to do was wait.

_Four hours later…_

Faisons plane had landed and he was apprehended five minutes later. Just as Drew figured, he escaped from custody half an hour later. What Faison wasn't aware of was that he was being tracked. As soon as his boat made it to the island Drew and his team got into position. So far things were going according to plan, unfortunately things don't always go the way they're supposed too…

"MAN DOWN! MAN DOWN! I REPEAT WE HAVE A MAN DOWN!" Parker screamed over the coms.

"Jones apply pressure to the wound, keep him awake." Falconeri commanded.

"Come on Chief you gotta pull through, okay you gotta make it. You know McCall would come after us if you don't make it, you don't want that do you? Please man just stay with me. FIGHT!" Jones pleaded while applying pressure to Drew's wound.

Drew could barely stay conscious all he could feel was a burning in his chest, it felt like his heart exploded into pieces. He could vaguely hear the chaos around him and Jones pleading with him to stay awake and to fight, but he couldn't focus on anything other than the blinding pain in his chest. Turning his head he saw Faison dead on the ground, he tried to smile but he ended up just grimacing instead, _good riddens you piece of shit, if I die at least I know you'll be burning in hell. _

He never did relish killing anyone but the three sadistic bastards they killed during this operation didn't phase him one bit, did it feel good? No, but at the end of the day it was his job to protect the people of this country and sometimes that meant getting blood on his hands. He was just glad that none of the blood was from someone innocent and that every operation he and his team did for DEVGRU went without any civilian casualties. None of them have ever went badly either until now…

To be honest he's had a bad feeling about this mission since it was assigned to his team, but things have went according to plan through every stage, so he let those feelings go. _Always trust your gut, that's rule number one and you didn't smh… goddamnit_ he thought as he started to cough up blood just as the EMT's started to load him into the medivac helicopter. _I'm going to die…_ it wasn't a thought that he relished but he could feel his body giving up even though he was trying to fight. _I love you Sam, I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner, I'm sorry for leaving you…_ that was the last thought he had before everything went dark.

* * *

_Across town…_

Sam all of a sudden had a bad feeling, it was as if someone stabbed her in the heart, she didn't know what was happening but it was enough to drive her to the hospital. She went to the cardiology wing to speak to Monica and ask her about the mind numbing pain and what it could mean when she saw EMTs and two navy seals rushing off the elevator, one whose hands were soaked in blood. The scene was horrific but the thing that almost killed her, the thing that shattered every piece of her heart was the fact that Drew, HER Drew was the man laying down bleeding out on the gurney.

She wanted to reach out and run to him, let him know that she loves him and wants him to fight for her, but she couldn't. Her legs wouldn't move, her mouth wouldn't open and her hands wouldn't reach out. She was frozen, immobilized by her biggest fear… the fear of losing the one person in the world she knew she could never live without. She had just gotten him, she couldn't bear the thought of losing him not now, not ever.

All of a sudden she was on the ground in someone's arms with them whispering "I know, I know, it's okay… he's going to be okay." She looked up and saw Drew's Lieutenant from his DEVGRU team Petty officer Cooper Jones. Sam had met the whole team on one of her and Drew's Skype calls they had over the last few months, they all thought she was pretty cool and she was glad her man had such good men to have his back. Looking into Jones's eyes she saw the pain and fear he was trying to mask, and she knew that he was hoping against hope that he was right about Drew making it out okay. She knew that he was only trying to make it okay for her, but she didn't want that she wanted the truth.

"Jones, what happened?" She asked once she gathered herself together to stand.

"McCall you know that's classified." He said standing up after her.

"Fuck classified Jones, I'm not stupid enough to ask for details or even ask why you guys just so happen to be in Port Charles. I may not be able to know who shot the man that I love or why he's in surgery fighting for his life, but I am allowed to know what got him there. He was shot right? I know that's as much as I'll be able to know, but how? He was wearing armor wasn't he? Please tell me he was wearing armor."

"Slow down McCall geez, yes he was wearing armor, yes he was shot. Bulletproof vests aren't actually bulletproof you know, they just usually block the impact. All I can say is as far as I can tell based on the damage done to Drew is that the bullet was a special armor piercing one. Now that's all I can say, and I wasn't even supposed to say all of that, so now let's just go sit and wait because that's all we can do other than pray that the Chief will pull through."

"Has anyone called his family?" She asked wiping her tears, thinking about Drew's mother and sisters.

"Yeah, they'll be called immediately after Drew's designated person aka his emergency contact has been called, that's who he wants called first if anything happens to him. We won't know if anyone will be able to come and see him until we know how serious this is…" he said before being cut off by her phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this a Samantha McCall?"

"Yes this is she, may I ask who's calling?"

"This is Captain Michaels of the U.S. Navy, I'm calling on the behalf of Chief Andrew Cain. Ms. McCall, Chief Cain was injured in the line of duty, shot to be precise. From what we know he was shot in the chest and the bullet pierced his heart…"

Sam barely heard anything after that, the second he said that the bullet pierced Drew's heart everything inside of her went dark. She used to think that losing Jason would make her world go dark, boy was she wrong. She's lived without him and she was fine, her world was better, lighter, fuller without him. With Drew everything was different, she felt that bullet the moment it went through his chest and into his heart. She felt him, it's what brought her here their connection was incredibly strong, _two hearts, one soul _she thought. Drew was everything to her, if he does her world wouldn't just go dark, she'd die right along with him... _He's not going to die, he will come back to me._ Composing herself she zoned back into what Captain Michaels was saying.

"...we don't know the extent of the damage at this moment but we will be sure to keep you up to date on any information we receive. Right now Chief Cain is in emergency surgery at General Hospital in Port Charles, New York. Since you are his designated person you are able to see him at any time during his hospital stay. If you are not able to visit him through your own means, we are more than willing to provide you with a way to get to him. Once Chief Cain is out of surgery we will call you to update you on everything and let you know how soon you'll be able to visit, until then if you have any questions or concerns pertaining to Chief Cain or his status, please call." He finished.

"Thank you Captain." Sam said taking a deep breath "I… thank you." She couldn't bring herself to say anything else, she was a little shocked at the fact that Drew basically made her his emergency contact and gave her first dibs to seeing him and knowing information over his family, and didn't even tell her. _Great, he knows his mom or sisters will not take this well_ she sighed to herself. Now Sam knew his mom loved her, but she also knew the woman was a force to be reckoned with when it came to her baby boy. Erica Kane didn't play when it came to any of her children.

Eight hours, four phone calls, one worried mother, two worried sisters, Curtis, Hayden and a bunch of prayers later Drew's surgery was over. Doctors Alan and Monica Quartermaine came out of the OR with news on his condition. Sam who was about to fall asleep perked right up at the site of them. Beating everyone else to the punch she asked the questions they all wanted answered.

"How is he? Is he okay? How did the surgery go? "

"He made it through the surgery and right now he's stable." Monica answered.

"We had to repair the damage done to his heart, he lost a lot of blood and it was touch and go there for a while but we got him holding on. Right now he's in post op, once he's moved to the ICU you all will be able to visit, short visits only. When he wakes up we'll be able to know more. If all goes well upon his release he's going to need a lot of rest and recuperation along with a healthy diet and exercise over the next couple of months." Alan finished.

Everyone visibly relaxed at that, Sam ran and hugged Monica and Alan "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you both so much!" She said.

"You're welcome Sam." Monica and Alan spoke in unison as they hugged her back.

They knew that she and Jason were over and that she was dating a Navy Seal, neither one knew that Drew was the Seal that was hers until they saw her in the waiting room. Sam had gotten close with the doctors after her breakup with Jason. She told them about Jake and was the one that convinced Lucky to let the Quartermaines know the youngest heir and in turn they hired him the best divorce attorney in the country and helped him adopt his boys. So Monica and Alan didn't just gain a grandson they gained two and now considered Sam a daughter. Out of the family though Sam is closest with Edward and he absolutely adores the fact that she's dating a fellow Sailor and can't wait to meet him, he was also glad that she tossed his degenerate grandson to the curb.

"Thank you both for saving my brother, Thank you." Kendall said with tears in her eyes as she, Bianca and Sam held onto a speechless Erica.

"You're welcome, it's always an honor to save a life and in this case we're happy that the life we saved was not only one that is so dear to Samantha, but one that goes out and risks his life so that we can live ours in peace." Alan spoke while Monica was pulled away by one of the seals to update them on Drew's condition.

"He's going to be okay mom." Bianca, Drew's baby sister said to her mom crying happy tears.

Erica wasn't really hearing them though, she was too busy staring at Alan in shock. "Simon Alexander" she whispered.

Alan froze in that moment I know that voice he thought to himself… _OH MY GOD!_ They both thought as they made eye contact with each other for the first time that day and in years. "Desiree Dubois" he spoke.

Sam, Curtis, Hayden, Kendall, and Bianca all stood their curious about the interaction happening in front of them. Alan and Erica knew each other somehow just under different names. Sam started piecing together the info she knew about their respective pasts to figure out how they were connected. The second she remembered Alan faked his death in 79 and went to Vegas under an alias she gasped. Erica was a Vegas showgirl at that time under the name Desiree and Drew was born in 1980. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Alan was at the very least Drew's father or a possible candidate.

When she gasped everyone looked at her. She looked back and forth between Alan and Erica. _It couldn't be, could it?_ She asked herself.

"You two know each other?" Curtis asked voicing the question everyone wanted to know.

"We met a very long time ago." Erica answered "so Alan Quartermaine is your real name?" She asked.

"And yours Erica Kane I presume." He said with a slight chuckle "what a small world."

"Very…" neither one of them knew what to think about the fact that they were seeing each other again for the first time in 27 and a half years. _He and his wife just saved our son and they don't even know it_, Erica thought _I have to tell them._ "Well it's very nice to meet you properly Dr. Quartermaine, I thank you and your wife so much for saving my son. After I visit him I'd really like to take the time to get to know the people that kept him here with us, and also have any questions answered about his post surgery lifestyle changes." She told _him how am I going to do this?_ she wondered.

"It's nice to meet you as well Ms. Kane. My wife and I will be happy to sit down and talk with you about your son and answer any questions you may have later. Now I'm going to go make sure everything is ready for his move to the ICU, and make the preparations for you and your family's visit with him." He said as he smiled and walked away. _Something is definitely up, guess I'll find out later_ he thought to himself. _Little did he know, he was about to be in for the shock of his life..._

Erica turned around to see five questioning faces looking at her waiting for answers, she sighed.

"Mom what's going on?" Bianca asked when her mom looked at them.

"It's a long story, one that will I promise to get into later, but now the priority is Drew. Everything else can wait until we're finished visiting him. Sam do you want to see him first?"

"What? No, you're his mother you should see him first and so should Bianca and Kendall, you guys are his family. I'll see him after everyone else." She said ready to cry again at the thought of seeing him in that hospital bed.

Sam wasn't even remotely ready to see him like that yet, the image of him on that gurney was burned into her mind, his body laying there looking lifeless, the blood… she just couldn't see him, not yet. Bianca saw the look in her eyes and knew not to fight her on it so she agreed and kept her mom and sister from pushing it, because quite frankly none of them were ready to see him hurt.

* * *

An hour and a half later everyone but Sam had visited. Drew still hadn't woken up yet, but Sam knew from experience that it could take hours. She didn't have hours to decide on when to see him because his time was limited to two hours so she took a deep breath and went in. When she saw him her eyes flooded with tears again for the millionth time that day. He looked so small to her in that bed, the tubes, the machines… before she knew it she was sobbing into her hands standing at the foot of his bed afraid to go any closer, afraid to touch him.

Drew who was coming out from under the anesthesia could hear sobs, but he couldn't comfort her. Fighting to break out of the fog he tried to move his hand so he could reach for her but he couldn't. He couldn't open his eyes either so he tried talk. He spoke her name and it came out as a horse whisper but it was enough to get her to lift her head and look at him. She thought she was imagining it until she saw his fingers moving and heard him whisper her name again.

"Drew." She said quietly as she walked towards him and reached her shaking hand out to his.

"Hey beautiful." He said with eyes closed and a half smile on his face once he heard her small chuckle.

"Beautiful ha, if you opened your eyes and saw me right now I doubt you'd be saying that." She said with a sniffle.

He opened his eyes at that and squeezed her hand, looking her dead in the eyes he spoke "Even when you're crying, you're still the most beautiful woman in the world to me." making her smile.

"There's that smile." He said lovingly, letting her hand go to wipe her tears "come here" beckoning her towards him, and patting the bed. She saw what he wanted but a few minutes ago she was scared to even touch him much less sit on the bed with him. Hell it took her almost two hours to suck it up and come into the room.

"Oh no, no, no Drew I can't." She said shaking her head.

"Get up here Samantha." He said in the firmest voice he could manage. He hasn't seen her in four months all he wanted to do was hold her. Sure he was a little weaker right now _A LOT WEAKER_ his mind rung, but he was strong enough to have his woman in his arms.

"Please baby." he said when she made no effort to move.

"Okay." She said softly as she carefully laid on the bed next to him.

"God I missed this." Drew sighed kissing her forehead.

"Me too." Sam replied relishing in his touch.

"I missed you so much, now I love your family and Curtis and Hayden have been great, but baby this, us I couldn't wait to have it back. I just didn't want it back like this." she spoke.

"I know baby, I'm sorry. I mean our first day back together was supposed to be me showing up on your doorstep and you greeting me in nothing but your birthday suit and here you are fully clothed." He said cheekily, she chuckled.

"How are you even flirting right now? You just woke up from surgery, cool your jets mister. You're not getting any for a while so get rid of those thoughts."

"Damn, I was hoping that would work." He smiled while she glared at him. "Okay, okay, I know this isn't a situation either one of us thought we'd be in when we finally got to be together again, but what matters is I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me McCall now and forever."

"That's a mighty big promise Chief Cain, think you can keep it?"

"For you baby? Any day and always." He said leaning in for a kiss.

"Ah, ah, ah no kisses for you." Putting her fingers on his lips and laughing when he looked at her like she was crazy. "Just kidding, I've been addicted to these lips since we first kissed." She said kissing him softly, it got intense shortly after the initial contact, it had been too long for them both. As soon as their tongues touched both forgot that they were in the hospital. The kiss deepened and both of their hearts felt like they were gonna beat out of their chests. Neither one were thinking about that though, the passion between them was distraction enough until Sam heard the beeping on his monitor getting faster and it broke her out of her lust filled haze like someone threw ice water on her. She broke the kiss, and both of them struggled to catch their breath.

"Wow." He said once he finally caught his breath.

"I know."

Kissing her on her forehead and pulling her closer Drew sighed. "What is it?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry." She gave him a puzzled look.

"For what?"

"Almost breaking my promise of coming back to you. Sam I let my guard down and it almost cost me my life, it almost cost me never seeing this beautiful face again." He said while gently caressing her cheek. "I can't live without this face, those beautiful brown eyes, or that gorgeous smile. I can't live without you, and then it occurred to me..." he paused turning his body towards her grimacing while doing so, stopping her when she was about to speak. "It occurred to me that I could have died without getting to show or tell you how much I love you." He finished looking into her watery eyes.

She kissed him again after that with all the passion she had in her, breaking the kiss "I love you too, so much. I can't live without you either, you know. You mean everything to me baby I can't imagine living a life where you're not in it. A life without these arms around me, this handsome face or that panty dropping smile is a life I never want to experience ever again. Something always felt missing in my life and I realized months ago that missing piece was you, but I've known since the day we met that you'd change my world forever. You're the greatest man I've ever known, I'm so blessed to have you. I don't know what I would've done if I lost you."

"You'll never have to find out. I'm never leaving, I'll never leave you baby."

"Good because you're stuck with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He said kissing her forehead.

"I'm glad you said that because when you're released you're coming to stay with me. I've already talked it over with your superiors and they approved it. I also talked to your mom and sisters and they agreed with you staying with me through your recovery."

"But?"

"But they're staying with us for the first three weeks of the healing process."

"That sounds about right." He chuckled softly "you do know that'll be like some weird social experiment right? You, me, my mother and sisters for three weeks straight? It's gonna be like an episode of real world." She burst into laughter at that "what's so funny I'm serious, they're gonna drive you nuts."

"You mean they're gonna drive you nuts." She smiled "babe I love your family, I've been spending time with them for months now. I knew your mom before I met you, I'm used to her now. Also I've told you about my mother, if I can endure Alexis Davis on a daily basis then living with your family for a few weeks will be a walk in the park. Nice try though." She laughed at his antics.

"Can't blame a guy for wanting you all to himself for eight weeks."

"You have me forever. Three weeks of sharing me won't hurt you." She said kissing him lightly.

"Forever's a very long time, you sure you wanna spend it with me?"

"I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life."

"Good."

They just stared at each other after that, both seeing their future in each others eyes and it's a bright one. Leaning closer they started to kiss and then a clearing of the throat got their attention. Looking up Sam saw the face of nurse Epiphany Johnson and she blushed. _Oh for fucks sakes!_ she thought to herself laying back prepared for Epiphany to give her a lecture.

"Samantha McCall…" Epiphany started.

"I know, I know Epiphany. I was just about to leave." Sam cut her off.

"Wait what?" Drew whispered to her.

"Sorry babe visiting hours are over." she said kissing him "I'll be back in the morning okay? Get some rest." getting off the bed she turned to Epiphany "take care of my man Epiphany." the nurse nodded and Sam turned back to Drew and rubbed her fingers through his hair "I love you."

"I love you too." he smiled "Go home, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." she waved as she walked out the door, leaving her heart in the room as she did. After she got back to the nurses desk she saw Erica, Monica and Alan getting on the elevator together. _Well that conversation is going to be interesting... _she thought.

Drew laid in his bed staring at the ceiling after nurse Johnson left thinking about how it'll be living with Sam for the next couple of months. Once his mom and sisters left he had plans for Sam, one of those plans include breaking her out of the whole '_you're not getting any for a while'_ state of mind.

_Oh yeah, things are definitely going to get interesting..._


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: ****Thank you again for the reviews and kind words I really like that you are all enjoying the story so far. ****This chapter is the last one I have written so far, I would like to know any thoughts you guys have on where you'd like to see this go, or what you'd like to see happen in future chapters because I've had writers block for awhile on how to get where I ultimately want this to go, so any tips will do. **

**Chapter 7.**

_Two weeks later…_

Drew woke up to Sam in his arms, he smiled. The last two weeks of staying with her have been amazing, well as amazing as it could get with his mom and sisters there, but amazing nonetheless. His goal of getting her out of the _'you're not getting any for awhile'_ state of mind was in full effect, it has been since before he got released from the hospital and he knew he was wearing her down. He smirked as he looked at her angelic face on his shoulder, the feeling of waking up and seeing her beauty will never get old for him. This is what he wanted forever, an eternity of her in his arms was his dream for them. Getting to make love to her everyday for the rest of his life was definitely considered a bonus.

_Speaking of making love, _he thought as he turned slightly and ran his up and down her leg. She stirred and moaned, she was still asleep oblivious to his touch being real as she was in the middle of the most erotic dream. "Drew" she moaned softly and her body moved on it's own volition as she lifted her leg over his waist.

"Fuck." He was already hard as a rock and having her pressed up against him wasn't helping.

"Sam." He whispered as he turned them over settling himself more comfortably between her thighs, she didn't stir. "Sam, baby wake up." He said kissing her neck, she moaned again but still didn't wake up. Or so he thought, she was actually awake. She was up the second he slid between her legs.

"Sam." He whispered grinding himself into her center, groaning as he felt the warmth of her heat against him.

"Baby I really need you to wake up. This isn't a dream."

"Mmmm, I know." She moaned as she finally ended her little game and wrapped her legs around him.

"Good morning." He kissed her.

"Good morning to you too." She whispered pulling his lips back down to hers.

The kiss was getting more and more intense and the effects it was having on her was such a turn on for him. His erection was painful at this point it felt like his dick was going to explode. They were grinding against each other, their breathing getting heavier and movements getting faster. He thought he was going to die, he was so turned on and Sam was going to cum, and they were still clothed.

"Drew!" she half moaned, half screamed as she felt herself getting closer to the brink.

He started kissing her neck, and down her body to the top of her panty line before pulling his T-shirt off of her body, leaving her completely naked from the waist up. He kissed his way back up, leaving little licks along the way. He took his time caressing, licking, nipping and sucking on her breasts driving her crazy. Making his way back to her mouth he kissed her with such an intensity that left her breathless. She didn't even notice that he had broken the kiss or pulled her panties off or stripped out of his clothes, until his face was buried between her thighs.

_Damn she tastes amazing… _ he thought to himself as he slid his tongue between her folds. She moaned as he licked her up and down, alternating between slow and fast, soft and hard movements sending her body into a sensory overload. He sucked her clit into his mouth and thrust his fingers into her as hard and deep as they could go.

"OH, MY! G-" she screamed out before her voice got stuck in her throat at the intensity of his fingers and tongue working her into a frenzy. She could feel her impending orgasm coming fast and she knew it was going to hit her like a mac truck.

The grip she had on his head was painful but he didn't let up. He thrust into her harder and faster, picking up the movements of his tongue at the same time, knowing that she was about to go over the edge. The closer she got the harder her pussy clenched against his fingers. When it got to the point that he could barely move his hand he slowed his movements he curled his fingers and pressed them against her g-spot and softly grazed his teeth against her sensitive clit, _game over…_

Her orgasm hit with an intensity that she's never felt before, it was like an outer body experience. She felt like she was floating on air. Drew licked up every last drop of her sweet essence before easing up on his ministrations and giving her the chance to breathe and come down from her seemingly never ending orgasm. He slowly pulled his fingers out of her, licked them clean, and then moved to kiss her letting her taste herself on his lips.

The fire between them ignited again, but before Drew could enter her she flipped them over so she was on top, she teased him by grinding on his dick, slowly coating him with her juices. She was soaked and as much as she wanted him inside of her, she still wanted to wait for that inevitable moment where they officially became one. For now though, there was nothing wrong with giving him the same amount of pleasure that he's given her. Making her way down his body the same way he did hers, she took him in her mouth, moaning at the taste of herself mixed with the bit of precum that was at the tip of his dick. Drew was in heaven, of course he's gotten head before, but damn. Sam was like a magician with her mouth working her magic on him. Her tongue, her hands, _that deep throat.._.

"Oh shit! Shit, shit, shit!" He moaned as he came hard, half pushing, half pulling on her head as she swallowed every last drop of his seed. He just about died when she erotically licked the tip of his dick after she finished. She made her way back up his body kissing every inch of him as she did. When she reached his lips he pulled her in for a kiss that took her breath away. But before he could deepen it and things really went too far Sam decided that she was going to get in the shower before everyone else got up to start breakfast.

* * *

Drew sat on the bed staring at the bathroom door debating on whether or not he was going to join her. He was trying to decide if he was going to be a gentleman and keep his dick in his pants so to speak, or if he was just going to go for broke, regardless of how painful this case of blue balls will be after finally getting to taste her for the first time, experiencing the feeling of her mouth on him and having the image of her face in pure pleasure imprinted in his mind forever. He wanted to be inside of her, he wanted them to become one officially and he wasn't sure he could wait after what he just experienced. So with his decision made, and assuring that the door to the bedroom was locked, he slipped out of the bed and silently walked into the bathroom like a man on a mission.

The water was cascading down Sam's hair and all over her body. She had her eyes closed as she washed her hair waiting on the moment Drew would join her, then a slight breeze tickled her nipples making them harden in response. She could sense his presence behind her and feel the intensity of his eyes watching her, tracing every inch of skin as the water slides down her curves. She knew he'd come, how could he not? After what they just shared Sam knew there was no way that he would miss the opportunity to take things to the next level. Her eyes remain closed as she rinsed off the last of the shampoo in her hair, along with the soap from rest of her body. Making an effort to ignore the feelings stirring inside of her at the moment, her body was still tingling from the intense orgasm he gave her barely twenty minutes ago.

"You know, if you take a picture it'll last longer?" she spoke after a couple of minutes, hoping that he'd take the hint and just join her, _or leave because he's letting all the hot air out_ the little voice in her head said. She smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind, maybe I'll buy a camera for moments like these." he jokingly replies back, stepping closer as she laughs out loud.

"I'm sure you will, but you know some things are better in person. A picture won't do it justice." She said as she turned around just in time to see him eye her hungrily before he stepped all the way into the shower with her, finally closing the glass door behind him.

"Oh I know." he said licking his lips and eyeing her intently.

_Damn, he is a sight to behold… _now she's seen him without a shirt and wet, and tasted his magnificent shaft but this… this is something else entirely, especially when his tall muscular body is standing in front of her completely naked. She steps backwards to allow the shower head to spray him with droplets that do nothing but accentuate his strong shoulders, glisten off of his arms and trickle down his hairy chest. She tries not to watch the droplets that are trickling down his chest, because then her eyes will be drawn down to his dick, but she can't help herself. Since she wasn't too focused on looking at it in the bedroom her eyes have no choice but to wander, tracing every inch of him following the water as it goes further and further down… _THERE IT IS! As beautiful as it is delicious. _She thought, licking her lips at the sight.

A splash of water hits her face breaking away from her thoughts and lustful gaze.

"HEY!" She splashed him back, glaring at him while doing so.

"Hey yourself! What are you daydreaming about huh beautiful? It better not be another man." Drew laughed, knowing that she only has eyes for him. She smiles before giving him a look.

"And what if I was?" she retorts back, smirking playfully.

"Hmmm… well, that just means that I'm going to have to up my game. Now won't I?" He told her before he grabbed her and started ticking her ribs, making her squeal in surprise, her laughter echoing across the bathroom.

"St—STOP!" She yelled through her laughter.

"Say mercy!" He said not letting up.

"Never!" She squealed again.

After a couple of minutes he took pity on her ending his tickle assault, and just held her in his arms letting her melt into him. It was moments like these, where they could just be together and be happy that meant the most. There wasn't a place they'd rather be than each other's arms.

"I love you." Drew whispered kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too." Sam replied kissing his chest and holding him tighter.

A moment later he effortlessly picks her up and places her against the shower wall. Sam wrapped her legs around his waist, while he smothered her face and neck with little kisses that tickled making her giggle with delight. He pulled back and smiled at her, she looked at him for a moment before taking his face in her hands and kissing him on the lips. What started as an innocent peck, turns into an instant hunger, feelings from moments ago rising within them. Drew's arms grip her tighter, as he presses her even harder against the wall. Sam's arms wrap around his neck as their lips melt into one and her tongue seeks out his. She sucks on his bottom lip and a groan escapes from deep in his throat, making her moan in return. She can feel him hardening again between her thighs and it makes her pussy throb with anticipation…

Sam wanted to wait, she's been trying so hard to not officially give in and at least just wait for him to get the all clear from his doctors before engaging in "_strenuous activity"_. But with the way he's kissing her and touching her right now, and the way he made her cum earlier she knew waiting was futile. It was delusional to think that she could hold out any longer. She hadn't seen him in five months, she almost lost him forever, and she's been sleeping in a bed next to him for the last two weeks trying to fight the urge to just jump his bones every time he touched her. Quite frankly she was tired of fighting. She was tired of waiting, she just wanted him. _All of him, not just his tongue and fingers as wondrous as they are… _she broke the kiss reluctantly.

"Drew." She whispered.

"Yeah baby." He panted.

"Make love to me."

"Are you sure?" He asked, because in spite of his mission to get her to break her down he didn't want to push her into something that she wasn't ready for. Sure she let him make her cum earlier, and she returned the favor in kind but that was just oral sex not full on intercourse. He wasn't sure he'd be able to handle her saying no seeing as his dick is literally just centimeters from entering her throbbing heat. She was dripping wet for him, wetter than she was minutes ago in the bedroom. Evidence of just how soaked she was, was dripping down to the tip of his dick… but if she changed her mind he'd accept it without question.

"Yes." She said before kissing him with everything she had.

A moment later he entered her making them both moan out loud in complete and utter pleasure. Nothing felt more right in that moment than the feeling of them finally becoming one. They didn't fuck, they made love. He made love to her slowly, passionately and thoroughly giving her body the type of treatment it deserves. Their moans rang throughout the bathroom as they met each other thrust for thrust, and when they reached their peaks they came together whispering those three little words against each others lips. It was the most passionate experience they've ever shared with anyone and it was something they knew they'd only share with each other from now until forever.

* * *

_A couple of hours later after breakfast…_

Sam, Drew, Kendall, Bianca and Erica were sitting in the living room with Monica and Alan. Erica had invited them over today because she and Alan decided it was time that they break the news to Drew. Over the last two weeks she got to catch up with Alan while getting to know Monica and the rest of his family. The DNA test was done after Drew's second night in the hospital clearing up any doubts that the two had about Drew being Alan's son. She went with Monica and Alan to the Quartermaine mansion to tell the family about Drew, needless to say Edward was thrilled to have a navy seal as a grandson. Tracy was of course her cynical self, Emily was excited etc… Erica broke the news to Kendall and Bianca today, before inviting them over.

She didn't tell Sam or Drew the nature of the visit outside of the fact that Drew would be receiving some important news. Sam had an idea, since that night in the hospital she had a feeling that life was about to get very interesting for her man, especially after putting the pieces of the puzzle together. She never expected to be right though and she figured she was wrong when nobody said anything, but now… well now the cats out of the bag.

Drew, well he never expected this to be the important news he received. He didn't really know how to react to it. He was never really hurting for a father figure in his life as a child since his mom was married to Adam Chandler for most of his childhood. He was a good father, even after the divorce he always treated Drew and his siblings as if they were his own. Yeah, sure he's always wanted to know who his biological father was but when his mom told him the guys name he found out it was just an alias and left it at that. Now his mom was telling him that his father is the very same man that saved his life two weeks ago, it was just bizarre.

Alan and monica were good people he could see that and well Sam told him about them often. Drew had to admit that he wanted to get to know them, he had planned on it before this news since they mean alot to Sam and now they're actually his family. _I have a father now, a step mom, a sister, an alcoholic brother that faked his death, an incarcerated prick of a brother that is my girl's ex. A grandfather who was in the navy and a cynical sarcastic as an aunt that has two sons… Well life is definitely never going to be boring now… _Everyone in the room was waiting to see what kind of reaction he would have and it was then that he noticed how quiet he had been. He took a deep breath before he spoke..

"Well I'm definitely shocked to say the least. I mean I knew that the father I had growing up wasn't my biological father and when mom finally told me who you were, all I could find on the man named Simon Alexander was that he never actually existed and the name was just an alias. I just let it go after that and then left for the navy, maybe if I had dug a little deeper I could've found you and gotten to know you and my grandmother before she passed. I don't know… but hey, we're here now and I want to get to know you guys now. I mean if that's what you all want."

"Of course, of course we want that as well and so does the rest of the family, even your aunt Tracy. She's just glad you're not a degenerate, although since you're dating Sam she may give you some slack." Alan joked and they all shared a laugh.

"Yeah, Sam told me all about dear old aunt Tracy. I think I'll be able to handle her. I look forward to meeting everyone." he smiled.

"Well whenever you want to come on over and meet everyone you can. Just stop by anytime, someone is always there and you're always going to be welcome in our home." Monica said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Quartermaine. I'll definitely take you up on that."

"Oh please dear, call me Monica."

"Okay, Monica. Thank you… Also I don't think that I told you two how grateful I am that the both of you saved my life, or how glad I am that you and your family have been so good to Sam. It's nice to know that she has good people in her life looking out for her when I'm not around." he said while intertwining his fingers with Sam's making her smile like a lovestruck teenager.

"You know son, we'd like to thank you as well for being so good for her. We love her like a daughter and we've seen her go through so many dark times. You are good for her, you're exactly the kind of man she needs. We've heard so much about you for the last five months and were dying to meet you. The circumstances that lead to that may have been harrowing but it got us here and I'll always be grateful for that.I for one look forward to getting to know the man that swept our Samantha off her feet, and the man my long lost son has become."

"I second that, and if you ladies don't mind we'd like to get to know you two as well. Your mother suggested we have one big family dinner and I agree. What do you say?" Monica asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, sure." the girls answered in unison before looking to their mom and brother.

"Well it was my idea, so of course it's a yes." she turned to Drew "what about you honey?"

Drew looked to Sam, and then around the room to the other five eager and somewhat unsure faces in the room. She squeezed his hand, a silent confirmation that she'd accept whatever decision he makes.

"Yeah, yeah sure. You know it might be the perfect way to break the ice." he said. "We're down." confirming Sam's acception to the dinner with his statement.

"Great! Well we'll go home and let the rest of the family know the good news!" Monica replied.

"Thank you, I'll call you tomorrow and we can make the arrangements. I appreciate you both for coming, and helping me break the news." Erica told the couple as they got up to leave.

"No problem, thank you for allowing us to be apart of this."

After that the couple said their goodbyes and left. When they were gone the little family of five sat and talked for a little while longer before heading off in different directions for the day. Each thinking of the days events, and the upcoming plans as they did.

_This is going to be one entertaining family dinner…_


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey anyone that is still here lol and reading I'm back. Sorry for the wait. I won't make you any longer, here's chapter 8. It's a little rough but it's here fresh off the press haha.**

**Chapter 8.**

"Hey baby" Sam spoke entering the kitchen wrapping her arms around Drew from behind.

"Hey back." he responded turning around to kiss her lips.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, Monica and Alan had left hours ago and his mom and sisters decided to give them some privacy shortly after that promising to return that night with dinner.

"I'm okay. It's a lot to process, but i'm okay. I don't know if that answer would still be the same if you weren't here to support me through it. Thank you."

"You're welcome, but you don't have to thank me baby. Supporting you is what I'm here for. I know it's a lot to process and you probably have no words right now, but i hope you know you can talk to me anytime you're ready. It's not everyday that you wake up to find out that you have a whole new family out there, trust me I know. It's overwhelming. But between the two of us I would've rather heard that the Quartemaine's, as eccentric as they are were my family, instead of the crazy Cassadines." she joked.

"Yeah I'm sure that's true, having Helena Cassadine as my step grandmother would be a nightmare. I don't know how your cousin Nikolas dealt with her his whole life." he retorted.

"I asked him that same question myself." she laughed.

"So… can you tell me about them some more?" he asked.

"Who? The Q's?" he nodded.

"All I know about them is how Alan and Monica have been there for you, how they've helped you get your friend Lucky custody and adoption of his two boys after his divorce, how happy they were for you meeting me and that Edward wants to meet a fellow sailor. I appreciate them for all they've done for you honey, and for saving my life. They seem like good people and that's what I want to know. I want to know about them as people."

"Okay, well Alan, your father he's a good man. He's not perfect by any means, but he's a good guy who loves his family, is a great doctor, and just wants what's best for his children. He hasn't always handled things in the best way with your brothers but his heart was always in the right place, so try to keep an open mind with him. Monica, she loves your father, she's a good woman, she loves being a doctor, a mother, a wife, she loves family and again she's not perfect but her heart is in the right place. Edward, well your grandfather he's a nut." she laughed. "I love that old man, he's eccentric, loud, loves his family, his wife Lila your grandmother was his lifeline and he lost her, but his family keeps him going. He was in the navy and talks about those days fondly, probably because that's how he met Lila, he will probably try to get you to join the family company and I can guarantee that you already have stock in the company by now. Your aunt Tracy… well Tracy is just Tracy, you'll see. Let's see there's your sister Emily she's married to my cousin Nikolas, your brother AJ who has surprisingly stayed sober, Jason you already know about. Your cousins Ned and Dillon, they're Tracy's sons. Ned is in music and Dillon is in film school. There's Skye and Justice and a few others. It's a big family baby, but they're a good family."

"Wow… any chance you know who'll be at the dinner?" he asked scratching the back of his neck.

"Probably just your dad, granddad, Monica, Emily and AJ. The immediate family and if you need me to, I'll ask Monica to make sure that they're the only ones there. Hopefully Tracy won't pop up, that woman comes after every new family member like a dog with a bone."

"I think I'll be able to handle her." he chuckled.

"Oh this I would pay to see." she giggled reaching her lips up to his for a kiss.

"Mmmm I'm sure you would." he said between kisses.

"Mmhm, so what do you want to do now that we have the house to ourselves?" Sam asked as the kiss ended.

"Hmm… I could think of a thing or two." Drew said seductively licking his lips.

"Oh really?" she asked arching her brow. "What kind of things?"

"I think it's better if I show you." he said before kissing her again passionately lifting her up and placing her on the island in the middle of her kitchen.

"So much better." she said in a breathy voice as his lips left hers to travel down to her neck.

Drew still couldn't get over how good it felt to have her in his arms and to be able to kiss her like this, touch her like this, to just be with her like this. She was everything to him and he was going to make sure she felt that in every kiss, every touch, every caress lick, nibble and bite. As he sucked on her neck she moaned and he sucked harder, her skin tastes like strawberry wine and it was addicting. Running his hands down her body he reached for the hem of her shirt and tore it off and she reciprocated by doing the same, before pulling him back into a kiss that had them both breathless. Pulling back when breathing was necessary Drew continued his route down her body, from her neck her collar bone, her chest to her breasts. She moaned at the touch of his lips attaching to her nipple through the lace of her bra, before pulling he garment off entirely and latching back onto the hardened nub vigorously. _God this feels so good. _

Sam moaned and dug her nails in his scalp as she pressed him closer against her breast making him suck that much harder as he groaned. Between the feeling of his mouth and his hand on her breasts she was going crazy, and her pussy clenched with anticipation at what was to come. After alternating and doing the same to her other breast Drew laid her down on the island making her shiver as the cold granite hit her back. He kissed his way down her stomach to her pant line rubbing his hands up and down her stomach and her breasts repeatedly before reaching down to take her pants off kissing every inch of skin as he slid them down her legs and off of her body completely. Everything this man did made her melt and his touch set her skin on fire she was yearning for him to make her explode like only he could.

Drew could never say that he wasn't surprised at just how wet he could make her by barely doing anything, but ever since this morning he marveled every time he saw the evidence of what his touch did to her. Looking at that evidence now had his dick was straining to be released from the confines of his jeans. Her panties were completely soaked and he could see some of her juices running down her thigh and in that moment he could no longer wait. He practically tore her underwear off and she was so turned on by the ferocity of the action and that possessive look in his eyes as he looked at her, that her clit throbbed harder at the sight of him. Throwing her head back as he dove in and started eating her out as if he was a starving man in a desert finally getting a taste of food for the first time in months. She threw her head back moaned and latched on to his head as he sucked at her clit hard. He sucked, nibbled and licked on her already sensitive clit while inserting one finger, then two inside of her clenching pussy, both of them drowning in how good it felt. Drew was drowning in her taste again and he knew that he could never get enough of this. Sam would never get over how every experience with him felt like she was having and out of body, out of this world explosion. When she finally came, she felt it in her mind, body, and her soul, a trifecta of pleasure and she blacked out… _again_.

Drew felt her go limp while he finished drinking every last drop of the sweet juices that flowed from her deliciousness and he almost panicked. That is until he looked up and saw her looking at him with a more than satisfied and content smile and it was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. Sam's body felt like jelly at this point, but she was completely satisfied… well not completely, she wanted to feel him inside of her but she figured she should let her awareness return to her body first. She caressed his hair as much as she could trying to let him know that he doesn't have to panic, she could see the worry in his eyes, it was the same look from this morning. They were going to have to talk about the intensity of these oral orgasms because that's not a look she wants to see on his face after giving her the most mind blowing pleasure of her life.

"Baby that was… that was intense." she breathed out. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." he said as he kissed his way back up her body before pulling her into a hug, feeling complete when she wrapped herself around him completely.

"Now go take me into our bedroom and show me how much. I need to feel you, all of you inside of me." she said seductively, not wanting to wait any longer to feel him again.

He groaned. "Yes ma'am" he said kissing her all the way to the bedroom.

* * *

_Four hours later…_

Sam, Drew, his mom, sisters, Curtis and Hayden were all sitting in Sam's living room pigging out on chinese food and watching bad movies just relaxing. Sam and Erica thought it would be good for Drew to just spend time with those closest to him and have a day not worrying about the dinner that was going to happen on Sunday.

"Yo what in the hell are we watching?" Curtis asked with a laugh. "This shit is awful."

"I'm still trying to understand the plot." Kendall said.

"Slow burn." Sam said. "I can't even explain it, it's all over the place, even the summary didn't sound to put together."

"Why are we watching this again?" Hayden asked.

"Because it's crappy movie night and so far this is the crappiest one of all." Bianca replied.

"It makes no sense, blame Sam she chose it." Drew joked.

"Well I happen to think it was an excellent choice." Erica said and everyone looked at her like she was nuts. "In terms of being a shit movie." she said sarcastically.

"Whew… for a second there I was wondering where my mom went and who's this impostor replacing her" Drew said feigning relief, making everyone laugh.

Shortly after that movie ended, Erica retired for the night and the others just stayed up watching a couple more movies, had some drinks, and just talked and laughed the night away. It was just what Drew needed and as he looked around the room, he was happy that he got to have time like this with his family and friends. Moments like these were a rarity with his job and he couldn't be happier than he was for Sam entering his life when she did, he knew he owed this all to her so he was going to make sure she never forgot how much he appreciated her being his light.

Sam admired him as he looked around at his friends and family, loving that bright smile on his face as he laughed with the rest of the group about something one of them said and she fell head over heels all over again. This man was such a light in her life and if she hadn't have met him she hates to think of what things would be like for her. She didn't realize how isolated her life was before she left Jason, all she had was him and his people… _barely_. Her and her mom had only recently gotten on good terms, her sisters were practically babies, and her only friend was Maxie. Meeting Drew she reconnected with Hayden, met Curtis, left Jason and she gets to have Erica, Kendall, and Bianca in her life in a personal capacity instead of just through work. He was the catalyst to her creating a relationship with the Quartermaine's and Lucky after telling them the truth about Jake. He's the reason she has happiness and she was going to show him everyday how grateful she was for his love and support.

* * *

_Saturday…_

Drew was nervous as he walked up to the door of the mansion, he had come to meet with his father and grandfather, Monica and Sam's mother about something important and he was hoping things would go well. He had met Alexis two days ago and she seemed to have a great appreciation for the fact that he was the one that stole her daughter's heart and she wasn't shy about showing her approval. Part of him knew it was because he was a better man than Jason and well he was just glad that she liked him at all whether or not it was just because he wasn't Jason or if she genuinely liked his personality. It made things easier for Sam and that was all he wanted. Meeting Edward Quartermaine was definitely a once in a lifetime experience. That man was a hoot, but Drew enjoyed every second of their interaction. He met him yesterday and told him that he would like to see him at his house today about something important. Edward had a twinkle in his eyes when Drew made the request and told him to be there at noon. So here he was, sweaty palms and all ringing the doorbell.

"Drew my boy! You don't have to ring the bell or knock you're welcome here anytime." The old man greeted him as he opened the door throwing him out of his thoughts.

"Hello Edward, thanks for meeting me. I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Drew said politely as he walked inside. The mansion was immaculate and Drew was in awe. Yeah he grew up in mansions after his mom got him back, but this was something else.

"You're welcome my boy, everyone is already here we were just waiting on your arrival. Follow me."

As they entered the living room Alexis, Monica and Alan were shocked to see Drew walking in with Edward.

"Drew?" Alexis asked. "What are you doing here? Is Sam okay?"

"Hi Alexis. Yeah she's fine, I am here to talk to you guys about Sam though." he started just deciding to get it all out at once instead of prolonging it. "I wanted to get you all together because you're her parents and she loves and values you guys more than anything. She was so happy to see that you all approved of me, that I knew before going into this I would want to have your blessing." he said smiling when Monica and Alexis gasped seeming to see where he was going with this. "I want to ask her to marry me and I'd like to do that knowing that the people whose opinions and approval mean a lot to her would support her decision should she say yes. Also because you're family and I'd like to go into this knowing you guys support my choice to ask as well." he finished.

Nobody in the room were truly shocked by his impending proposal, they all saw the love that shined between them and knew it was a matter of time, but that didn't stop them from being speechless at the fact that he even bothered to come to any of them to get their blessing. It was very touching and sweet of him Alexis and Monica thought, it was even more beautiful that he took the time out to notice just how integral the Quartermaine family was to her as well because he could've just asked Alexis and that would've been enough, this just showed how much he paid attention to his future wife. Alexis and Monica had no doubt that he would be the best husband Sam could ever ask for. So neither one of them hesitated when they shouted out their words of approval and went to hug him as if to solidify their support.

"Well son, you heard the ladies." Alan smiled. "You have our blessing, all of ours. We see how much you love Samantha and none of us could ask for a better man than you to make her happy. I would say welcome to the family, but you're my son so…"

"WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!" Alexis shouted happily making the others chuckle.

"Congratulations in advance my boy! Our dear Samantha will be so happy!" Edward boomed clapping Drew on the shoulder. He's been waiting for this ever since Samantha told him that she was in love with a fellow sailor.

"Thank you, all of you. I'm honored at your faith in me and I promise that I'll always do my best to make her happy. I have to go now though, I need to go buy a ring." he said as he started to leave.

"Nonsense my boy, follow me." Edward said leading Drew out of the living room. He lead them into his study and opened his safe, pulling out a small box and turning to present it to Drew. "This ring was your grandmother Lila's, it was the one I proposed with and she wore it on her finger with her wedding ring until the day she died. I want you to have it, she'd want you to have it and before you say you can't take it, just know that no isn't an answer."

"It's beautiful. I wish I could've met her… are you sure about this? Are you sure you don't want to save this for someone else?" Drew asked unsure if he should accept or not.

"I'm very sure. My Lila was a very romantic woman, she would've loved you. You remind me a lot of myself with the way you look at my dear Samantha and the way she looks at you, it reminds me so much of the way your grandmother and I were throughout our lives. She would want you to give this to Samantha, of that I'm certain. And when that day finally comes to pledge your life to her, I'll give you the wedding ring as well. I would be so proud to see these rings represent such a strong love on your wedding day, rather than collect dust in my safe." Edward stated emotionally.

"Tha- Thank you." Drew said with a crack in his voice. "Thank you so much." he said taking the ring and hugging his grandfather.

"You're welcome son, you're welcome." Edward said gently hugging Drew back. _Good choice my love, good choice._ He heard Lila's voice in his ear and he smiled, hugging Drew a little tighter. _I know_.

* * *

_Sunday night: The dinner…_

Drew was in one of the many bathrooms splashing water on his face, and trying to clean his jacket. He knew this dinner would be interesting but he didn't think it would turn into an all out food fight. All because of his lovely new found aunt Tracy. She found out that they were having guests and in typical Tracy like fashion she decided to crash the party. Drew was mind blown by her antics, but ironically found himself actually liking the old bat begrudgingly. She ended up throwing a fist full of mashed potatoes at her father which made Sams little sister Kristina who came with Michael and AJ think it was okay to throw food as well and then his sisters Emily and Bianca joined in and it grew from there. He was grateful that it ended with laughter and that the dinner wasn't as tense as he thought it would be with all of those personalities in one room. He excused himself to go clean off his jacket and get some of the mess off of him, everyone else took that opportunity to try and do the same. After he finished with his face he heard a knock on the door and had a feeling it was Sam so he opened the door.

"Hey gorgeous." he smiled adoringly letting her in.

"Hey handsome." she greeted seductively locking the door behind her. Sam was turned on, he could see in her look and hear it in her voice. Warning lights blared in his mind they couldn't do it here, not that he wouldn't mind it but he's only been in this house twice, he figured he should at least visit the place a few more times and have a couple more dinners before utilizing their bathroom to feed his or Sam's primal desires.

"Uh-uh lady don't look at me like that. I was just about to finish up here." he said with a warningly.

"Like what?" she asked innocently ignoring the rest of his statement, knowing damn well what she was doing. He could never resist her and she loved it. It was after all his fault that he awakened the sexual beast in her who'd been asleep for way too long. She needed him and she needed him now. Watching him with the family and the kids, how he held the conversation so effortlessly and how he was so natural with the kids especially during the food fight made her melt. She couldn't wait for the day she got to see him like that with their own children and it was that thought that got her all hot and bothered and searching for him after everyone left the table to go clean themselves off. When he opened that door and saw the water dripping from his hair and face to that opening of his shirt she knew she had to have him now.

"You know what. Now go so I can finish in here and we can go say our goodnights and head home." he said trying to ignore his dick and the way she was walking towards him like a predator does it's prey. "Sam…"

"Drew. Shut up and fuck me." she said passionately reaching for his pants, unbuckling his belt, unbuttoning, unzipping and pulling his pants and boxers down before he could even stop her. "I see you're as ready for me as I am for you." she said as she gripped his manhood in her hands making him moan. Pushing him to sit on the little bench against the wall she pulled her panties off and straddled him kissing him as he entered her making them both moan at the pleasure they'd never get tired of.

"You're going to be quiet if you want me to fuck you, understand?" he asked biting her lip and holding onto her hips not letting her ride him just yet.

"Yes." she said breathlessly just wanting to feel him pounding inside of her. He lifted her hips and slammed her back down onto him making her moan loudly, testing her.

"That wasn't quiet was it? I mean it Sam, quiet or I stop. Okay?" he said thrusting slowly knowing it would drive her crazy, because she didn't want soft and slow, she wanted hard and fast.

"Yes." she said through gritted teeth. "Now please fuck me." she told him before kissing him aggressively.

"Glad too." he responded as he broke away and sped up his thrusts before getting up to sit her on the sink. Nothing about this was romantic, it wasn't supposed to be. This was a quick fuck and as much as he would love to watch her ride him, he knew if he let her things would progress a lot farther than just a quickie. He sat her on the sink and pulled out almost all the way and then pushed back in harder. He kept up the pace giving her long, hard strokes while she scratched him up through his shirt and rode out every thrust in sync with him. She was staying quiet so far, biting her lip hard to keep it that way, but he knew what he was about to do was going to make her scream so with one hand he grabbed her head and pulled her lips to his and kissed her passionately while his other hand circled her clit. A few minutes later she came hard, her pussy clenching against his dick so tightly he couldn't pull away forcing him to cum with her shooting hot spurts of his seed inside of her with every pulse. They struggled to catch their breath after that, breaking their kiss to look each other in the eyes before bursting into laughter.

"Wow." he said shaking his head with a dorky smile.

"I know." she smiled back sweetly and kissing him softly and caressing his beard as he slowly pulled out of her, both of them missing the feeling as soon as he did.

They cleaned themselves up and the bathroom sink as well before heading back out to the family, both relieved as hell that they were the first ones back from the bathrooms. They talked as they waited for everyone else to return and when they did the relief flew out the window when Krissy so kindly pointed out that Sam had a boo-boo on her neck, asking if it hurt and if she needs mommy to kiss it making her blush furiously. Drew smiled before kissing it and telling Krissy it was all better now and that he was going to take good care of her sister when they get home. Whispering to Sam exactly how he was going to take care of her as everyone got ready to leave, blushing hard when she discreetly cupped him and whispered just how much she was looking forward to it.

_It certainly turned out to be an interesting night after all… one they'd never forget… the first of many unforgettable nights to come._


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I'm back and here with chapter nine finally. Sorry it took so long and I love the reviews, it definitely give me more motivation to keep up with my writing of these stories, and speaking of these stories my other story "The Scientist" chapter 3/part 3 will hopefully be posted soon. I started it, I just have to finish it so bear with me on that. Anyway this chapter came more easily to me than any chapter of this story since chapter six lol, it's definitely corny so be prepared for mushiness, I just wanted to write something happy. It may not be my best work though, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway. So as usual, without further ado here's chapter nine... forgive the grammar errors. **

**Chapter 9.**

_A few days later…_

It was date night, something Sam had suggested so that they could have some time alone so Drew had taken her out to dinner and dancing at a little place down by the docks. They had a great time and now Drew had her blindfolded and walking down the marina. Tonight was the night he was going to propose, but first he put together a little surprise for her. Sam had no clue what he was planning but she knew it would be an unforgettable night. He led her closer and turned her around to remove the blindfold.

"Okay, baby turn around I have a gift for you." She turned around and gasped.

"Oh my God, Drew you didn't!" She exclaimed.

He grinned. "I sure did."

"Baby you brought me a yacht!" She looked at him incredulously.

"Yeah I did, you like it?"

"Like it?! Babe I love it! And I love you so much." She said kissing him happily.

"Mmmm, you know if this is the response I get every time I surprise you, I'll surprise you everyday for the rest of my life."

"And I'll be sure to thank you in the most gratifying ways possible if you do." She said seductively. "Now come on, show me my new yacht." she said excitedly.

"Gladly." He said picking her up bridal style making her squeal happily.

_On the yacht…_

Drew had shown her all the bells and whistles on the boat, the only thing he didn't let her see was the name. He was saving that for last, hoping that she would like it and that she wouldn't think he was overstepping his bounds because he named it after her daughter.

"Lila's star." he spoke softly as they stepped off the boat. "I named it after your daughter and the star I brought in her name. It just so happens that the yacht is positioned in the perfect place to see it. I hope I wasn't crossing any lines with this, I just wanted to show you how much I love you and how special you are to me. Do you want to see it?" He said wrapped around her from behind.

"Yes." She breathed, she was speechless. This man was everything to her and the fact that he did all of this just for her, had her at a loss for words. He was truly amazing and thoughtful and so kind hearted, she loved him so much and she didn't know how she could ever thank or repay him for what he just did for her. He brought her a yacht and he literally brought her daughter a star. A daughter that she never knew and a little girl that she wished was here for him to meet, for them both to meet. She was once again reminded of how good of a father he would be and she prayed that one day she would be able to gift him with a little boy that looked just like him, with her smile.

He led her to the top floor deck of her yacht and there was a telescope there. After making sure it was adjusted perfectly he led her to it and told her to take a look. Looking in the telescope Sam was once again speechless, the star was perfect, it shone as bright as the sun.

"You wanna know why I picked this star?" He asked her, his breath against her ear.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Well after extensive research I found out that this star was formed the day Lila was born, almost the exact time that you gave birth to her. I know that because I visited the hospital and asked Monica if she could give me all the info she could. After getting the information I needed from her I called in some favors and well here we are, staring at one of the most beautiful and brightest stars in the sky. Also I thought it was fitting in a way to include your daughter in on this occasion."

"What occasion? Did I miss something? It's not our anniversary is it?" She asked after she got herself together, wiping her tears. She was a little confused as to what occasion they'd be celebrating today that would lead him to do something so special, not only to show how much he cherishes her but to show how much he honors her little girl as well. The tears came faster as she turned around to look at him for an answer and got it in the form of him down on one knee with a beautiful ring in his hand.

"I knew I couldn't ask you to marry me without including the things and the people that mean the most to you. You told me once how much you loved the stars and that looking up at them made you feel like your daughter was looking out for you and how the brightest stars made you feel warm and closer to her. And you also told me how looking up at them made you feel closer to me when I was gone, and baby I've gotta tell you that it made me feel the same. Including baby Lila in this also made me feel closer to the little angel that came from you, so I couldn't do this without adding her in some way." He told her, with his voice breaking, she wiped her tears. "When I knew I wanted to propose I asked Edward, Alan, Monica and your mother for permission and well long story short they agreed, I would've done it regardless but it meant more this way. That was a few days ago and the only thing that stopped me from asking right away is because I wanted to know if that precious little one in the sky approved of me for her mommy, and baby when I say that I got a yes in the form of the softest breeze caressing my face and a shooting star I knew without a shadow of a doubt that this was going to be the best decision of my life. Not that there was ever any doubt anyway, but that just sealed the deal for me. I love you so much Samantha Marie McCall and I have been wanting to spend the rest of my life with you from the first moment I looked into those big beautiful brown eyes of yours. So will you do this poor sap of a man the honor of becoming his wife?" He asked with his heart beating so fast he thought it would jump out of his chest.

She was breathless and her heart was so filled with an all encompassing love and joy for him at this moment, there was no other answer she could give but yes. So she said yes, over and over again while jumping in his arms and making them both crash to the ground. He laughed as she kissed him all over his face before kissing his lips.

"Mmmm, before we go any further baby can I put this on your finger?" He asked with a grin, flashing her ring.

"Yes! YES!" she said scrambling to get up, making him laugh at her excitement. "Come on, get up here and put it on my finger!" She said pulling him up.

"Patience baby, patience." He joked as he stood up.

After he placed the ring on her finger, she paused to just admire it. The ring was flawless, and she loved it. It was her style and she loved how easily the man knew her.

"Where'd you buy it?" She asked curiously.

"I didn't. I mean I was going to buy one that was similar but like I said, I went to Edward and he gave it to me. It belonged to my grandma Lila, he gave it to her when he proposed and he told me that she would've wanted me to give it to you the day I proposed to you. He told me that our love reminds him of the way they loved each other's and they spent their lives together. I wish I would've gotten to meet her and I wish I would've gotten to witness something so beautiful between them, but what he said to me meant the world to me and I knew there was no turning down such an amazing gift."

"It is amazing and I am so honored that Edward thought that I was good enough to receive something so meaningful. And I'm so happy that I get to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you."

"I love you too." He said pulling her into his arms and kissing her passionately. He picked her up and carried her down to the bedroom and made love to her slowly for the rest of the night.

* * *

_Three days later…_

After the proposal news got out Drew's mom and sisters decided to extend their stay another week for the wedding. Sam and Drew didn't want to wait and have a long engagement, so they were going to get married in four days. Today was their engagement party, one that they reluctantly agreed to have thrown for them. Everyone they knew was there, well everyone they genuinely liked. Between Drew's family, the Cassadines, the Quartermaines, and various friends and coworkers it was a decent sized party. Not too large, not too small it totaled out to be maybe around fifty people. The last few weeks they'd gotten to know the people in each other's lives, Drew came to her job and met her coworkers and she got to know his seal team a little more since they were still stationed in the base in P.C. He also got to know her little sisters and her mom more, along with her cousin Spencer and his dad Nikolas seeing as how he was married to sister. He also got to meet her brother Danny and Sam got to finally meet the infamous Will and his wife Natalie, the only two people she hasn't met yet was Drew's brother Josh and his wife Lauren, who happens to be Drew's ex. That was a meeting she wasn't looking forward to from fear of kicking their asses for what they did to her man, but they probably wouldn't be here until the wedding. Sam also got to meet the man that was Drew's father for most of his life, Adam Chandler and his son, Drew's stepbrother J.R., they were interesting.

The party was fun, it was interesting and it had no drama. Drew played with all the kids that were there, from her sisters, his newfound nephews, his god sons and his nieces. Sam joined in on the fun and all of those around them could see that the two of them were just two seconds from starting a family of their own, especially with the way they watched each other interact with the kids. A couple of hours later the party was over and everyone went back to their homes and hotels. Sam and Drew went back to her yacht, since she basically offered their house up to his family and friends for the rest of the week. Not that she truly minded, she got to spend the last three days alone with her fiance and they were utilizing the time very provocatively. Tonight though they didn't have time for that because they were flying out to Vegas for their bachelor and bachelorette parties. Curtis, Hayden, Will, Natalie, Drew's three sisters, Nikolas, Lucky, J.R. and Maxie were all going with them. They were going to use Nikolas's private jet and stay for two days before coming home for the rehearsal dinner and all that good stuff.

* * *

_Vegas…_

They got the three presidential suites at the Waldorf Astoria, two of them were two bedroom king suites and the other one was a one bedroom king suite. Sam and Drew would stay in the one bedroom while the guys stayed in one two bedroom suite while the girls stayed in the others. It was the pinnacle of luxury and each room was equipped with it's own bar stocked full of liquor so they'd definitely be enjoying this trip. One of the first things they did was all meet up in Drew and Sam's suite and start pregaming for the night. They all took a shot and toasted to the couple before setting out for a night of drunken fun and debauchery.

Drew didn't drink as much as he would like too because he was still in recovery, but he still had one hell of a night with the guys. Nikolas wasn't as much of a stick in the mud as he thought he would be and Lucky was cool to hang with, he didn't drink as much either being a recovering addict and all and knowing how one addiction can be a gateway into another, so they spent most of their time chilling with each other. Will, Curtis, J.R. and Nikolas were having a ball it was a nice break from their everyday lives. They went to a strip club, a dance club and now they were at the bar, the bar being their last stop before heading back to the hotel for the night.

Sam and the girls were at a co-ed strip club, they had went gambling at the casino, dancing and now they were seeing strippers. Tonight had been awesome so far, she's been having more fun than she's had in a while outside of Drew and knew he was feeling the same. It was fun to watch his sisters drink and get rowdy, she'd never seen Emily drunk so that was funny. Kendall, Bianca and Hayden she's seen drunk but never this drunk. Natalie and Maxie were the wild cards though seeing as how they were now dancing with the strippers. Natalie was getting a lap dance from a female stripper and Maxie was getting a lap dance from a male one, only because Sam refused it. She was content to watch, plus she was going to spend the night with the sexiest man in the world to her so these guys as cute as they were, were just pure entertainment for her.

As the girls got back to the hotel they all went to Sam's room upon realizing they beat the guys back. Sam had gotten very nauseous all of a sudden on the elevator ride up to the top floor so they all decided to go back to her room to watch after her. She barely made it to the bathroom before throwing up, it had been 15 minutes and she was still in the bathroom so the girls were worried, never mind the fact that she would tell everyone of them that she was fine when they asked if she was okay. Natalie decided to call Will so he and the guys could get Drew back ASAP, knowing how much it would bother him if he didn't know that his fiancé was sick.

"Hello? Nat?" Will said as he answered the phone in the loud bar.

"Yeah babe, it's me. Look you guys need to get back to the hotel now, Sam's sick and we're worried about her." She said hoping he'd hear her over the loud music. She was still too drunk to want to waste time repeating herself.

"Sam's sick?!" He asked over the music and Drew heard him and was all of a sudden sober at the mention of her name.

"Sam's what?" He asked worriedly.

"Nat said Sam's sick, and we should get back to the hotel now." Will told his best friend.

"Okay let's go, give me the phone and go get the guys." He said heading for the exit. "Natalie, hey it's Drew. What's wrong with Sam? You said she's sick." He asked putting the phone to his ear when he got outside.

"Yeah, she's been in the bathroom puking her brains out for the last fifteen minutes but she keeps telling us she's fine. She seems fine, no fever or anything but she has been in the bathroom ever since we got off the elevator. We've been taking turns holding her hair back."

"Okay, Okay. Look we're on the way back to the hotel now, so just call back if things get worse. We'll be there in a few minutes. Thank you so much for calling Will to let me know."

"You're welcome, see you guys when you get here. I'll look out for your girl until you do." Natalie told him.

"Thanks Nat." He said hanging up the phone.

_A few minutes later…_

Drew rushed into the hotel room bypassing all the exhausted women as hurried into the bathroom to find Natalie rubbing Sam's back as they sat on the floor beside the toilet. "Hey baby." He said gently as he knelt down next to them on the floor.

"Hey." She said with a tired smile.

He nodded to Natalie. "Hey Nat, thank you for staying with her."

"No problem." She said getting up as Drew took Sam into his arms and kissed her forehead. "We'll check on you guys in the morning. Let us know if you need anything."

"We will, thank you." He said gratefully as she left the bathroom.

"Drew." Sam uttered.

"Yeah baby." He said softly.

"I'm going to…" She said before she launched herself back to the toilet to throw up whatever was left which was nothing. He held her hair and rubbed her back.

"You know what this reminds me of right?" He said quietly with a little smile on his face.

"That night in New York after we drank too much and you a virtual stranger took care of me?" She said softly, her voice a little hoarse.

"Yeah that night. That's when I knew I was in love, the way you looked at me had me stone cold sober and after that I was a sucker for you." He whispered in her ear.

"I wanted you to stay that night, I wanted to fall asleep in your arms and wake up to that handsome face in the morning." She admitted.

"I wanted to stay too, but guess what? You got me for life, there will be a lifetime of falling asleep in each other's arms and waking up to these mugs." He responded kissing her temple.

"That is true, I can't wait to spend the rest of forever with you." She said turning to look at him and hold him to her.

"Me too." He said hugging her to him tightly. After a few minutes he decided it was time to get up, she stopped puking and said her stomach felt somewhat better. So like that night in the hotel in New York he took care of her. Only this time in addition to washing her face, giving her mouthwash, and two aspirins he undressed her and himself and washed her hair and body in the shower before drying them both and going to bed for the night.

* * *

_The rehearsal dinner- the night before the wedding…_

They had been through all the steps of the wedding and now everyone was sitting down eating, and waiting for the toasts. Tonight the parents were gonna make toasts because at the wedding the best man and maid of honor would do the toasts. Erica stood up and clinked her glass signaling to everyone that she was about to give her toast and they all went silent.

"Okay so for those of you that don't know I'm Erica Kane, Andrews mother." She laughed as she introduced herself making everyone else chuckle. "As Andrews mom I just want to start by telling you Samantha, that I could not be any happier that my son will get to spend the rest of his life with you. I knew the day he called me from his flight after that week with you in New York ended telling me he was in love that you were special. You had him hooked after a week, I wish I would've known it was you that had stolen his heart when I was trying to get you to go out on a date with him." She laughed. "It would've given me more time to spend with you getting to know the amazing woman you are outside of work. But I can't tell you how excited I was after finding out it was you all along. I'm happy to call you my third daughter. Welcome to the family, I love you both so much." She finished, hugging them both and then Sam turned to look at Drew with tears in her eyes.

"You told your mom you loved me that day?" She whispered to him.

"Yeah." He said with a smile kissing her hand.

Edward decided he would be next. "Drew my boy, I told you the day you came to ask for our dear Samantha's hand in marriage that the two of you reminded me of myself and my precious Lila and I meant it. The two of you have a love that most people dream of and as I watch the two of you I'm reminded of how remarkable that love can be. I want to wish you and Samantha nothing but joy, happiness, and love throughout the years to come. So I'd like everyone to raise a glass to Sam and Drew! May you spend forever in each other's arms."

"TO SAM AND DREW!" Everyone repeated after him and then drank their wine.

Alexis went after Edward. "Cookie, I know we didn't start off all that great after finding out we were mother and daughter, but I am so grateful that we made it through because I couldn't imagine missing out on this. Seeing you and your sisters happy is the most important thing for me as a mother and I'm so glad that I've got to witness first hand my beautiful daughter be loved and treated as if she's a queen. I'm so glad that I get to witness that smile on your face. You've found your happiness and Drew I just want to say thank you for being that happiness. I hope the two of you have a lifetime of happiness. I love you." She said as they got up to hug her.

After a couple more speeches from Monica, Alan and Adam the rehearsal dinner was over. Friends and family said their goodbyes and Sam went home with her mom, Natalie, Erica, Monica and Drew's sisters. Drew stayed on the yacht with the guys. Since tomorrow was their wedding day they were following tradition and spending the night apart even though it was the first night they'd spend apart since she brought him home from the hospital. As hard as it was to leave each other even for just one night they were comforted by the fact that they'd be getting married in the morning. They were going to be getting married in Lila's rose garden, it was big enough to fit all of their fifty five guests but small enough for it to still be intimate which is what they wanted. Also the rose garden was beautiful and it kind of made Drew feel as if he was close to the grandmother he wished he'd known, so that was a plus for him.

* * *

_The wedding…_

Drew was standing inside of the arch with Will, Curtis and Drew's god son Chase, Will and Natalie's son standing on the other side. Will was the best man, Curtis was the one groomsman and Chase was the ring bearer. On Sam's side was Hayden who was her maid of honor, Maxie her bridesmaid and her baby sister Krissy who was the flower girl. They were all waiting for Sam to come down the makeshift aisle. Her brother Danny was going to be walking her, she was so happy when he agreed.

The moment came and the music started, they didn't go with a traditional wedding march. She wanted to come down the aisle to '_I do' _by 98 degrees as corny as that was. So as the song played she walked down the aisle on the arm of her big brother with nothing but elation and love in her heart. She was so ready to marry the love of her life.

When they made eye contact everything disappeared. _We're really doing this_, they thought with smiles on their faces. He saw her in her dress and was breathless, she saw him in his suit and couldn't find him any sexier. Their wedding wasn't too formal, it wasn't a formal black tie affair, but nobody wore t-shirts and jeans. It was more semi formal than anything. As she and Danny reached Drew her brother put her hand in the hand of her soon to be husband's and nothing felt more right than that to her.

"Thank you for loving my sister Drew." Danny told him while shaking his other hand, making Sam's eyes fill with tears. She never thought she'd see this day. The day where her big brother gave her away to a man he trusted with everything and knew would honor his promises. She pulled him into a hug, still holding on to Drew's hand before thanking him and kissing his cheek. "I love you Sammy."

"I love you too big brother." She told him with a smile, before turning to her fiancé, about to be husband. He was smiling at her, it was different than any smile she's seen from him since they met and it made her feel all warm and tingly on the inside. "You ready for this." She whispered to him.

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life." He whispered back to her before turning them to the minister.

After the minister said a few words and started the ceremony he finally got to the part about the vows. "It was brought to my attention that Samantha and Andrew have prepared their own vows. Samantha has told me she would like to start. Samantha?" He said giving her the que to start.

Sam took a deep breath and smiled. "You know, I thought that I would have something prepared for this moment but there was nothing that I could've written down ahead of time that would've prepared me for the magnitude of emotions that actually hit when the moment happens." She started. "It's overwhelming, looking into your eyes and feeling this all encompassing love for you flood me on every level, spiritually, mentally, emotionally and physically. It's a level of love that I've never felt before and I know that it comes from the abundance of love I know that you have for me. You are everything to me, you're my heart, you're my soul, you're my compass and I love you with EVERYTHING that I am and I mean it when I say that nothing can change that. You're in me now, we were one before we officially became one." she said with a blush and tears in her eyes. "The day you got shot it felt like the bullet pierced my heart as well and I don't remember if I told you that or not but almost losing you, almost killed me too. I didn't know what it was until I saw you rolling in on that gurney with a chest full of blood and that feeling that hit me, hit me like a mac truck. That was the day that I knew that letting you go again was never an option for me. I love you too much to lose you. I can't lose you. It would kill me, there's not a world that I would want to live in, if there was no you." Her voice broke at the thought, before she took a deep breath and continued looking into his glassy eyes. "I want to spend forever with you, I want to have babies with you, grow old with you, die with you, and live in eternity with you after that. Drew being your wife is the greatest honor any woman could ever have, and I'm so glad you chose me and I promise that I will spend everyday of forever showing you how much I love you." She finished as he kissed her hands and brushed the tears off of her cheeks while she did the same for him.

"Wow." He said taking a breath and getting himself together. "It's clear that we're two peas in a pod seeing as I haven't written any vows either. I think we have a knack for winging it." He smiled at her tearful chuckle. "I love you Sam, I've loved you since the day you literally ran into me that summer day in NYC. You gave me something that week that I didn't even know was missing. You gave me you. You gave me your smile, you gave me your laughter, you gave me a sense of peace and security that I didn't have before you. Most of all baby, you gave me your heart. You gave me your love, your trust. There's been this connection between us from the very beginning and you're right when you say that we became one, before we officially became one." He said wiggling his eyebrows and making her laugh. "You're in my veins, every part of you fits with every piece of me and apart we're just two halves of an incomplete whole. You're my anchor Sam, and without you… well without you that's just something I can't fathom. It doesn't compute, I can't see it because without you there is no place for me in this world. I love you so much and I thank God everyday that you are the women I get to spend forever and beyond with." He said finishing his vows as she choked back a sob and then pulled him down to kiss her, kissing him with everything she had in her. Their friends and family cheered and laughed, except one but she was irrelevant to the moment. The minister smiled and cleared his throat before reminding them it wasn't done yet, they forgot an important step… the rings.

"Repeat after me…" The minister started, addressing them both. "With this ring, I take you as my partner in life, in love and in family for all time. I vow to stand by your side through everything that we have to face in this lifetime. My heart is yours from this day, until the end of my days." He said as they repeated what he said and exchanged rings. The feeling was overwhelming for them both, and as they were announced, husband and wife they couldn't feel more complete. The rest of their lives had finally begun and they couldn't wait to see what was in store for them…


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey guys I'm back, it only took four months lol. Anyways I hope you enjoy it, it's a little rusty but I'm slowly getting back into the groove of this story and I had enough gas in the tank to actually knock this chapter out in a couple of hours, I hope the wait has been worth it. Thanks for the reviews and if you have any ideas on where you wanna see this go feel free to PM me. As always excuse any grammatical errors and happy reading:)**

**Chapter 10.**

_The Reception…_

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to introduce to you guys for the first time as a married couple, Mr. and Mrs. Andrew and Samantha Cain!" Curtis said into the mic in the reception hall, which was really the Quartermaine ballroom where all the guests were waiting for Sam and Drew to make their first official entrance as a married couple.

Everyone except Lauren cheered as the couple walked in, hand in hand with huge smiles on their faces. Drew walked with Sam up to where Curtis was standing and took the microphone after thanking his best friend and dapping him up.

"Hey y'all, we just want to thank everyone for coming out today to celebrate our wedding and our marriage. We love you all and we are so grateful to have you all share this memory with us. Now let's drink, dance, and have some fun!" He said to them before pulling his wife on the dance floor while everyone cheered in agreement with him.

Sam laughed as he spun her around on the dance floor before pulling her into his arms. "I love you Mrs. Cain."

"I love you too Mr. McCall." She said jokingly making him burst into laughter.

"I'll take that." He smiles and leaned his forehead against hers. "I can't believe you're my wife." He said in awe.

"I can't believe you're my husband." She said softly looking into his eyes. "Baby we made it." She whispered happily.

"We did." He smiled and then kissed her softly.

"I'm so glad I'm the recipient of a lifetime full of kisses from you."

"I'm so glad I'm the recipient of a lifetime of seeing those big beautiful brown eyes of yours light up my days."

"Ugh we're so mushy." She said playfully.

"Yeah, you've turned me into a teddy bear."

"You've turned me info such a sucker for a cornball." She laughed.

"You think I'm a cornball?" He asked feigning offense.

"I don't think baby, you are. But you're my cornball and I love everything about you." She said before kissing him again.

They were in their own little world as everyone around them danced, drank and mingled. They didn't even notice that they were being watched. One of their guests, Lauren aka Drew's ex, or his brother Josh's wife, or his best friends Will and Natalie's sister/sister-in law was seething at her table. She hated being here, she hated watching him be happy without her, she hated his new wife and smiles they put on each other's faces. It should've been her in his arms, it should've been her as his wife and she would've been had she not been caught with his brother. She loves her husband but she _loves _Drew, the only reason she got married was because she had gotten pregnant and because Drew wouldn't take her back.

Drew's brother had fallen in love with her back then and she could admit that a part of her fell in love with him too, at least a small part of her did because he didn't and still doesn't have all of her heart. Half of her heart still yearned for Drew, even after all these years. It was wrong but it was how she felt and watching him now did nothing but make her feel envious and miserable, especially when she thought about how her life turned out and the problems with her marriage. She had started drinking and that did nothing but feed the feelings she was holding inside of her. Twenty minutes of watching the newlyweds later she was making a scene and rambling about looking like a drunken fool. It was a good thing all of the kids were playing in the playroom, so they'd all be spared from the adult drama that was about to go down.

* * *

Josh was trying to calm his wife down or at least get her to shut the hell up because her rants were embarrassing and just downright disrespectful to their marriage. He wasn't trying to hear how badly she wished it was her on the dance floor with his brother. Josh wasn't delusional when it came to his wife. He knew that if it came down to choosing, she'd choose Drew but Drew stopped loving her the day she broke his heart and it took his brother too long to forgive them both for it. And it took him way too long to get to good terms with his brother again for his wife to ruin it with her bullshit. Their marriage was on the rocks and he thought them accepting the invite to Drew's wedding would give his wife some closure on whatever feelings she had remaining for his brother, but he guessed he thought wrong. Here they were at his wedding reception and instead of being happy, she was being a bitch and he was embarrassed.

As if it wasn't bad enough that had to watch her as she had a mean mug the entire wedding ceremony, and hear her making snide comments under her breath. But now she was here in his brothers grandparents house for his wedding reception, showing everyone what a mess she has become. He saw her reaching out to take his drink, which he had been nursing and decided it was time for them to leave.

"I think you've had enough." He said sternly.

"I'll be the judge of that thank you very much." She slurred.

"Look you've already made a fool of yourself. It's time to go, I'm going to go get the kids and we're going home."

"No! Not going anywhere with you. I made a fool of myself the day I lost Drew over you. I'm not losing him again just to going home with you this time!" She yelled making Josh roll his eyes and sigh, she was going to make this difficult.

Meanwhile Drew and Sam were still in a trance dancing, while he was trying to convince her to ditch the reception and go consummate their marriage before they left for the honeymoon. He was doing a very good job of it when he started to suck on her neck, but was thrown out of her little lust bubble when she heard Lauren's statement. "What the fuck?" She said turning towards the source of such bullshit, forcing her husband's lips away from her neck. _This bitch really has some nerve, _she thought to herself.

Sam broke away from Drew's arms before he realized what was happening and walked towards the drunken mess that was now her sister in law, with him following in confusion. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help but overhear. Did you really just tell _your_ husband that you weren't going to let him take you home, because you have some delusional idea in your booze addled brain that doing so would cause you to lose _MY _husband all over again? After insulting your entire history together? Sweetie first of all, I've just gotta make this clear, _MY _husband is _MINE_. He has been since the day we met and the rings we exchanged today, that you witnessed, by the way, says that he will remain _MINE _until we die and beyond. Second of all, how dare you disrespect your husband with that ridiculous statement and this drunken bullshit that you're pulling? You should listen to him and let him take your ass home where you can whine, drink and blabber your nonsense to your little heart's content in privacy." She told the other woman fiercely. Drew was still confused as to what was going on but watching his wife claim him and tell off his ex girlfriend was hot as fuck to him and had his dick starting to harden.

"Listen you lit— mmmph" Lauren started before Josh covered her mouth with his hand and warned her to keep her mouth shut.

"I'm so sorry Sam, Drew. We were just leaving, congratulations on the wedding. Sam you're glowing and Drew I'm really happy you found such a beautiful spirit to spend your life with. I wish you nothing but the best and again I'm really sorry about all of this." He said to the newlyweds sincerely.

"Thank you." Sam said softly, then hugging him while his wife glared. She felt bad for her new brother-in-law, his wife was a piece of shit and she clearly didn't appreciate the life they made together, even if it was at the expense of hurting Drew. She was grateful for what they did because it gave her, her husband, not that she didn't think they wouldn't have ended up together regardless but their situations could've been more complicated had they met in the future instead of when they did, so she was grateful for the way it all worked out. It just sucked that not everyone would get a happy ending like she and her husband.

"Yeah man thank you." Drew said sincerely, he and his brother weren't close but they got along a lot better than they did after that whole sleeping with his girlfriend mess went down. Drew was a big part of his niece and nephews lives and having at the very least a civil relationship with his brother was important in maintaining that. Speaking of the kids… "You don't have to worry about the kids, they can stay the night with us and mom can bring them back when she and the girls go back home. You guys have things to work out and the kids shouldn't be there for that, plus we don't leave until tomorrow and I want the kids to get to know their new auntie." He added and his brother agreed before pulling Lauren out of the reception and leaving.

The other guests had heard the confrontation and his sisters and Natalie were going to intervene when Sam did so instead. They watched and every one of them were proud of her and clearly so was Drew. And proud he was but he was feeling a lot more than proud when it came to his wife. He felt so lucky to have this woman to spend his life with and he couldn't wait to start that life with her. And speaking of starting their life together, he still hasn't forgotten about truly making their marriage concrete by consummating it. Thinking back to moments before when she was telling Lauren off and what it did to him just added more fuel to the lust filled fire that was brewing inside of him.

She was still watching the doorway when he wrapped his arms around her from behind and started to kiss her neck. "Baby do you know how hot you are when you get riled up? What it does to me?" He whispered huskily.

"I think I have some idea of what it does to you." She said closing her eyes when she felt evidence of his reaction against her back.

"Yeah? How about we sneak out of here so you'll know for sure what it does to me?" He said into her ear before nibbling on it, forcing her to bite back a moan.

"Meet me in the upstairs bathroom in five minutes." She said sensually, angling her head to kiss his lips before walking away.

* * *

_Five minutes later…_

He had her up against the wall as he impaled her tight pussy with his dick over and over again, pulling scream after scream and moan after moan out of her as his pace increased. It felt so fucking good, every time they fucked or made love felt like the first time, and every time felt more and more amazing. When he walked into the bathroom she all but jumped his bones right then, having spent those five minutes thinking about the fact that she was finally his wife and all the ways they could have their first time as a married couple got her extra hot and bothered. It didn't take much thinking really she was already wet when she left the reception, courtesy of her husband. Just looking at him made her wet sometimes, his touch made her pussy tingle, every time, whether he was doing it intentionally and unintentionally. Their connection was electric; it never took much to start a fire between them, that's why every time they were intimate there was an inferno of this intense, raw, scorching passion that would erupt.

Right now wasn't any difference, especially when you add into the mix that she deliberately removed her underwear before entering the reception. When he went to remove them so he could fuck her into oblivion like he planned and found nothing but skin, he smirked at her, called her a little minx and then entered her in one smooth thrust forcing her to grab on to his shoulders to keep herself upright. And here they were as he pounded into her relentlessly, kissing her to quiet her screams. She was so close to cumming but every time she felt that urge to do so he'd slow down his pace and tease her. It was punishment for not telling him that she didn't have any underwear on and she knew it, but she could hardly complain. He was torturing her by not letting her cum just yet but she knew when she did, it would be the sweetest relief. She felt that urge again and he felt it too, so he slowed his pace again and broke their kiss to look into her eyes.

His thrusts stopped as he walked them to the sink and sat her on it before he started again, never breaking eye contact as he did. Her hands were tangled in his hair and his left was on her ass, while his right was on her neck. Their pace picked up as she met him thrust to thrust while staring each other in the eyes. Their foreheads touched and their breaths got shorter, their moans and groans got louder as the sound of their sex echoed around the bathroom. They both started to feel the urge to cum and Drew knew he would blow his load soon and he wanted his wife to reach her peak with him, so moved the hand that was on her neck down to her clit and started thrusting harder as he played with her little nub making her throw her head back in ecstasy.

They were in paradise and as they reached their peaks they both saw heaven. Sam came hard on his dick as his seed burst inside of her, filling her up to the brim and she came again. And then again as he kept stroking her clit and holding her to him as he sucked on her neck. Her pussy convulsed around his dick, gripping him tighter and tighter, squeezing and milking him for all he's worth and forcing him to nut inside of her again.

"Ahhh, oh God!" She moaned/screamed when she felt his juices explode inside of her again.

"Oh fuck!" He groaned as he spilled everything that was left inside of her before collapsing into her neck. He had to catch himself and hold himself up with his hands against the sink when his legs went weak.

That's never happened to him before and he wasn't surprised that she was the one to pull it out of him. They were both weak in the knees and out of breath after that, so Drew slowly guided them, still connected to the bench against the wall and sat down. His head fell back against the wall and she collapsed onto his shoulder, both spent from this sexual escapade and the new level of intensity it brought with it.

"Babe?" Sam said when she caught her breath and pulled herself together.

"Hmmm." He hummed.

"You're officially my husband now." She said giddily, running her fingers through his now sweaty hair.

He laughed. "And here I thought the rings and the minister had already made sure of that." He said jokingly, amused by her statement.

"Ha-ha. You know what I mean." She said lightly slapping his shoulder.

"Yeah I do." He said softly. "So you're officially my wife now, huh?" He smiled and brushed her hair away from her face.

"Oh yeah, and definitely after what we just did." She said arching her eyebrow with a smirk.

"What we just did was definitely a first for us." He told her.

"It sure was a great way to start our marriage." She said caressing his cheek.

"It sure was." He said pulling her head down to kiss her.

* * *

_The wedding night…_

"I love you." He said as he kissed her lips. "I love you." He told her as he kissed her neck. "I love you." He said again as he kissed her collar bone. "I love you." He continued as he sucked her nipples. "I love you." He voiced as he kissed a path down her stomach. "I love you." He whispered reverently as he opened her thighs.

"I love you." She moaned as his tongue slid between her folds. "I love you." She breathed as her hands gripped his head. "I love you!" She screamed as he sucked her clit and entered her with two fingers. "I love you." She whispered as her legs tightened around his head and she came all over his tongue, fingers, and face. "I love you." She spoke as she tasted herself on his lips when they kissed.

"Thank you for becoming my wife." He said softly, groaning as he entered her slowly.

"Thank you for becoming my husband." She returned his sentiment with a moan.

They made love slowly this time, cherishing every kiss, every caress, every whisper of love, every moan, every moment they spent in each other's arms. Every thrust he made she returned in kind, they moved as one, in sync on every level. He kissed her everywhere his lips could reach as he made love to her. Her hands touched every part of them they could as she kept in tune with him. Her nails scratching every bit of skin she caressed as she did so. The passion between them erupted soon after and they fell over the edge together in orgasmic bliss. A few hours and four more rounds later Sam collapsed onto his chest, spent after another intense orgasm with him still inside of her. Drew was rubbing her back, soothing her as both of them caught their breath.

No words were necessary as they looked each other in the eyes after they came back down from their pleasure peaks. Everything that needed to be said or could be said was said in that one look. They smiled at each other before kissing softly one last time for the night before they fell asleep, still in the same position, her straddling him while he was still inside of her. It was a perfect way to end their first night as a newly married couple, _and the perfect beginning to what would end up being a life changing honeymoon._


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:**** Hey y'all back with another short update, very short in this case lol. This chapter was just a filler chapter so there wasn't going to be much to begin with anyway but I hope you all enjoy anyway. Thanks for the reviews, I always appreciate them and as I said in the authors note for "don't you remember?" I've been a little busy with work, so it's been hard to make time but I decided to just give you guys what I have instead of making you wait. Now, even though this is a filler chapter it will be continued in the first half of next one lol. I'll try to make some time to actually get more chapters out faster soon. Now without further ado, here's chapter eleven.**

**P.s. Excuse my French(literally) :)**

**Chapter 11.**

_Dubai Desert Reserve- Al Maha, a Luxury Collection Desert Resort and Spa. The honeymoon…_

The view was incredible, nothing but golden hills and clear skies. It was beautiful, it was perfect, and it was all for them. They were going to be here for three weeks and Sam couldn't have chosen a better destination for them. She wanted their honeymoon to be perfect. Hell she wanted the last five weeks until her husband went back to the Navy to be perfect. So far their honeymoon had been off to an amazing start. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other and they had a good time making up for the five months that they had spent apart. After their wedding night and that morning before they got on the plane their sex drives had reached an insatiable level. They fucked in the limo on the way to the airport. They fucked on the private jet his parents had gifted them, and they made good use of their hotel room these first three days. The round they had in their huge jacuzzi like bathtub was Sam's favorite so far, only second to him fucking her on the dining room table. She loved when he feasted upon her like she was the best meal he'd ever tasted.

Today had been like every other day this week, they had woken up and made slow sweet love in the bed before fucking in the shower. The only difference was that today Sam had started to feel nauseous soon after their breakfast round was up and Drew got worried, but even after she said she was fine and tried to get back in his pants he decided to give her a break and they took a nap together. A nap that she hadn't realized she needed so badly. A few hours later she decided she wanted a tan, so she went outside to their private patio that faced nothing but the rolling hills of the desert and the beautiful infinity pool and jacuzzi and laid out in the sun. Drew was still asleep and she knew he needed that rest as much as she did so she didn't bother waking him. It didn't matter though, he was up shortly after her after noticing she was gone and came out to find her.

He found her out on the patio basking in the sun with her bikini on. "Baby you do realize that you're going to get tan lines if you don't take that bikini off, don't you?"

"Didn't you know, my dear sweet husband, tan lines are in this season?" She told him in a very bad french accent, trying to act like she was a judge from a fashion show in Paris.

"Okay baby s'il te plaît, ne reprends jamais cet accent." He said in perfect French before laughing.

"God it's so hot hearing you speak another language." She replied, getting up to wrap her arms around his neck. "Say something else."

"J'ai hâte d'être en toi." He said huskily and she smirked.

"You're going to have to wait just a little bit longer handsome, I need to finish my tan." She said, kissing his cheek before pushing him in the pool, shocking him.

He pushed himself back above the water and glared at her. "That's it! Your ass is mine!" He said swimming towards the ledge as she turned around before taking off.

"Drew, no!" She squealed as her husband jumped out of the pool and chased her into their hotel room.

"You really think you can outrun a navy seal honey? That's pretty cute. All you have to do is come to me and I promise to take it easy on you."

"Take it easy on me? Oh no see I can't have you doing that. You see I think tonight is the night we see just how rough we can get. And the only way to find out is for you to actually catch me. Navy seal or not, you won't be able to, not until I let you."

"Until you let me?" He laughed, choosing not to let her first statement distract him from his current goal.

"Yes, you see honey, you're a navy seal not a track star. If and when I want you to catch me, you will and not a second before."

"Hmmm." He hummed slyly. "Well actually babe, I was a track, football, baseball and basketball star. But okay, I'll play along with your little game."

"Oh you're going to just _play along_ huh?" She scoffed. "Okay love... Change of plans." She said daringly, walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "No touching until dinner time."

"No touching until dinner time?" He laughed and removed his hand from her hips and held them behind his back. "You sure you can really handle me not touching you?"

"You're asking the wrong question honey. You see the real question should be, can you handle not being able to touch me while I suck the soul out of your dick and then ride you recklessly?" She said seductively, rubbing her finger down his still wet chest and to his shorts, cupping him gently.

He gulped, _don't let her win, don't let her win!_ his mind screamed. "I can handle anything you think you can throw at me baby, you should know that by now." He said pretending that he wasn't affected, all while his dick was betraying him.

"Hmmm sure, okay. Why don't we test that?" She said getting down on her knees and freeing his dick from the confines of his shorts. "Well someone sure is happy to see me." She smirked as she looked up at him with hooded eyes. _This is going to be fun..._

* * *

"Are you ready to tap out?" She asked in a moan as she rode him hard and fast, while clenching her pussy muscles around him as her nails dug into his chest.

Drew was in heaven and agony at the same time, he wanted to touch her so bad but every time he even thought about it, that little voice in his head would stop him. He wanted to flip her over and fuck her until she couldn't move, but his pride also wanted to beat her at her own game. At this point though, he was convinced that she was trying to kill him. She had done as promised and sucked the soul out of his dick, then proceeded to swallow every last drop of his seed when he came. After that she had pushed him down onto the couch, stripped out of her bikini and sank herself down onto his dick. Now she was riding him like he was a bull at the rodeo and he was in ecstasy. He was just surprised that she hasn't cum yet, usually she would've been done for but it seemed that she had other plans.

Sam was holding out on her orgasm because she wanted him to concede and touch her before she did. She was ready to combust but she wasn't going to until he gave in. His Dick twitched inside of her and she knew he was close as well, so she stopped, to her own disappointment and his as well. Drew groaned when she raked her fingers down his chest.

"Tap out baby, I know you want to cum." She whispered as she kissed all ten scratches she left on his chest to soothe the pain.

"No." He said through gritted teeth. Her lips trailed up his body and as she made her way to his neck. She bit him lightly before leaning up to whisper in his ear.

"Yes." She demanded as she sucked his earlobe and clenched her pussy around him again. That was it, he grabbed her by the waist and flipped them over making her laugh, squeal and moan at the same time.

"You win." He growled and sucked her bottom lip before nibbling it. She moaned and smiled cockily after he released her.

"And here you thought you could beat me at my own game." She said before raking her nails down his back like she did his chest and gripping his ass tightly making him grunt. "Now fuck me... And Drew?."

"Yeah baby." He breathed.

"I want it rough. Don't hold back." She said lustfully. _So he didn't..._


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:**** Hey ya'll, I'm back! It's short and I'm sorry for the long wait but I appreciate the reviews and the comments and questions on when I would finally pop up with a new chapter, it really is what keeps me motivated to even get anything written down these days, so thank you. Anyway, I could go on and on about how busy I've been and my writer's block but you've been waiting long enough for SOMETHING, from my stories so I won't keep you waiting any longer I'm sorry it's not my best work. Thanks for putting up with me and I promise to try and do better at getting these out. Now without further ado, here's chapter twelve of**** SYWLG.**

**Chapter 12.**

_Dubai Desert Reserve- Al Maha, a Luxury Collection Desert Resort and Spa. The honeymoon continued…_

"Fuck!" He groaned as her nails clawed at his back while he pounded into her relentlessly.

"Yes! Ah! Shit!" She screamed and arched her back in pure ecstasy. He was hitting every spot in the best way and her body was on a high. He fucked her thoroughly and made sure she felt the power behind every thrust. She was already close to the edge and loving the way he was fucking her with a reckless abandon that he rarely let himself have, when he flipped her over pulled her to her knees and grabbed her by her hair to fuck her doggy style. _That's it, right there! _She thought when he reached around to rub her clit with the hand that was roughly grabbing her breasts and hit her g-spot with every stroke. She could barely hold herself up anymore and when she dropped her head, he pulled her back up, pulled her face to his and attacked her lips in a kiss so intense that it took her breath away. When she said not to hold back, she didn't really think he would truly listen but she was so pleased that he did. Sex between them was always amazing so much so that he's had her blacking out from just his tongue but this? This was a new level of fucking they had yet to discover with each other and she couldn't get enough.

She broke the kiss to breathe and moaned harder when his hand moved from her hair to her neck applying a slight amount of pressure that had her body exploding in pleasure and she came hard sending him over the edge right after her. They collapsed on the bed a minute later tangled up in each other, both extremely satisfied and extremely exhausted and out of breath.

"I love you." Drew said after he caught his breath, holding her in his arms and kissing her shoulder.

"I love you too. Now make love to me." She said turning her head to kiss his lips. "I haven't had enough of you yet."

"So insatiable." He grinned as he kissed her back. They made love for the rest of the night...

* * *

_Dubai- A week later..._

"Okay honey, that's it, we have to go to the doctor. This is the eighth time this week that you've thrown up and you were confined to the bed all day yesterday." Drew said to his wife as she rinsed her mouth out.

"Confined to bed because you wouldn't let me do anything but get some rest, including have sex with you. Which by the way sir, I truly don't appreciate that. You never deprive a woman of her vitamin D, especially your wife." She said with a pout that made her look ridiculously cute and had Drew cracking up in laughter. "It's not funny!" She scowled.

"You're right." Drew said with an amused smile before grabbing her by the waist. "Come here." He said pulling her in close, making her gasp. "You want your vitamin D?" He asked her seductively.

"Yes." She whispered as she linked her arms around his neck.

He leaned down and softly brushed his lips against hers before pulling back and whispering in her ear. "You agree you go see the doctor today?" He asked as he softly nibbled on her earlobe causing her to moan.

"Yes." She gasped, not even realizing she was being played until he pulled away leaving her dazed.

"Good." He said with a winning smile. "Get dressed, I talked to the concierge and they have an excellent staff doctor that can treat you here, it's part of the services they offer here when people come on vacation."

Sam scoffed. "So you just tricked me?!" She asked her husband as she glared at him. "That's low." She stated before sighing. "Fine, I'll go." She reluctantly agreed.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

"Alright, well congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Cain you're pregnant." The doctor said as he walked in with Sam's test results.

"Pregnant?" She and Drew asked in unison.

"Yes, now it's too early to know how far along you are but I'll guesstimate and say a few weeks, you'll have to see your doctor at home for a more in-depth answer but according to all of your tests you are in fact expecting a child. Congratulations." The doctor answered.

Drew was the one to recover first and thanked the doctor before the doctors appointment was finished and he led his stunned wife back to their Villa. She said nothing on the walk back to their suite nor did she say anything in the twenty minutes that they had been sitting there on the couch. Now he was starting to get worried by her silence, she never stayed quiet for long. "Honey?" He said softly turning her to him and seeing the tears she was trying to hide. "Hey, hey what's wrong?" He asked her as he wiped her tears.

"Nothing." She said in a tearful chuckle. "I just, I can't believe we're having a baby. We're having a baby!" She whispered excitedly, looking down and touching her still flat stomach.

"We're having a baby." He said with a smile as big as Texas as his hand joined hers and she looked up at him, her eyes filled with more love than she could express and he kissed her. The knowledge that they created a life together out of their love, that they were going to be parents in roughly 8 or so months made them both happier than they could've ever imagined and they spent the rest of their honeymoon celebrating it.

* * *

_Sam and Drew's house two weeks later…_

Sam was sad today, it was the last day she had with her husband before he went back to the navy for the next two months. Even though today was the doctor's appointment where she would be able to find out more information about her pregnancy and maybe get an ultrasound she couldn't manage to smile. Her happiness was overshadowed by the pain of spending the next eight weeks without her husband and the father of her unborn child, depending on how far along she was he'd miss the entire first trimester of her pregnancy and as happy as she was to be pregnant now, she almost wished it would've happened at a later date or that they hadn't found out until he got back. He tried to reassure her that even though he would be missing it in person that he didn't have to miss it completely and they could do a video chat or something during her appointments while he was gone so he wouldn't miss everything. She wasn't feeling any of that though and she blamed the hormones for her mood swings and irritation with him and for her unnecessary clinginess today. She didn't want him to go, didn't want him to leave her sight but she knew that after this he was done and then it would be just them and their growing family. Problem was she was just scared and her fear mixed in with her emotions were threatening to consume her and she couldn't get it together.

"Baby come on you've gotta stop this. This is supposed to be a happy day and I don't leave until tomorrow." He said as he held her in his arms as she cried yet again.

"I don't want you to leave at all, why can't you just tell them that you'll leave after I have the baby?" She asked petulantly, not even caring how ridiculous she sounded.

He laughed. "Babe, you know that's not how it works but I love how adorable you sound."

"You keep laughing and you're gonna laugh yourself right into a divorce. This isn't funny, I need you here." She exclaimed while smacking his chest.

He smiled, it wasn't that he thought it was funny, he just thought she was adorable. Her hormones were definitely going to make this pregnancy interesting down the road and he couldn't wait for it all. He knew she was serious about needing him here and the last place he wanted to be was away from her especially now, he didn't want to miss any part of her pregnancy but it was only two months, two months and he'd never miss another moment with her or their child again. Today was a happy day, they were going to see their child, he wasn't going to let her mope about him leaving tomorrow.

"I'm always going to be here baby, okay? Plus what's two months to us? We've got this baby, it's us we're talking about. After five months apart and me almost dying, me going back to do the navy's equivalent of desk work for the last two months of my active duty before I'm done will be a cakewalk."

"I know you're right, but I'm just having a hard time accepting that right now." She said before taking a deep breath, _get it together Sam, you've got this. _She told herself. "Okay, okay… yeah, we've got this. We've got this." She said taking another deep breath before kissing him and taking his hand. "Now let's go see our baby."

"Our baby." He whispered with a wide smile. "Yeah, let's go see our baby." He said as he led her out of the house.

* * *

_General Hospital…_

"I can't see anything, are you one hundred percent sure I'm actually pregnant?" Sam said as she squinted at the ultrasound on the screen.

"I can say without a shadow of a doubt that you are in fact pregnant Mrs. Cain. The doctor in Dubai's test results came back positive and so did ours and judging from the ultrasound I'd say you're about four and a half weeks pregnant. Too soon to hear the heartbeat but your blood tests, urine tests and this ultrasound all prove the same thing. You and Mr. Cain are going to be parents in about eight months." Dr. Jackson told them. "Right now the baby is about the size of a poppy seed so it'll be a little hard to see on this ultrasound but there it is." He said pointing to the little black dot surrounded by a sea of wavy gray lines.

Sam and Drew smiled at the screen as the doctor printed a few pictures of their baby off for them and their family. Sam had some concerns she wanted to go over with the doctor but she didn't want to ruin the mood right so she would save them for her next appointment in a few weeks, which is when doctor Lee would be back. She had the reconstructive surgery to have a baby months ago, and she knew that the odds still only gave her a 50/50 chance at carrying her child full term but now that she was officially pregnant, she wanted to know more. The fact that the pregnancy was real made her extremely happy but even as excited as she was she couldn't stop the fear and the worry that came along with it. It really didn't help though, that their little miracle decided to announce its presence days before their dad had to leave town for two months. She was totally prepared for his departure before knowing there was a poppy seed growing inside of her womb but now she didn't want him to even leave her sight.

"Look at our little muffin babe." Her husband said, breaking her out of her thoughts as he looked at the ultrasound in awe. "I can't believe she's real, we made her." Drew whispered softly, not able to take his eyes off of the grainy first photos of their child, their muffin, their little poppy seed, their miracle. If he didn't already love his wife as much as he did, he would've been done for after this. He really couldn't believe that he was actually going to be a father, he really couldn't wait until the day he gets to hold their little princess or prince in his arms and when he could finally see his wife with their child.

"Yupp we made a little poppy seed." Sam smiled tearfully. "So a little girl huh? You hoping for a little princess you can spoil, huh?" She teased him lightly.

He smiled softly. "Princess or prince, they're going to be spoiled… but a little girl that looks just like you, your mirror image, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to that outcome. But a healthy little muffin is the greatest thing that I could ever hope for at the end of the day." He said honestly.

"Me too, all I want is our muffin to be delivered safely and to come out, strong and healthy just like their father."

"If anything their strength will probably come from you, you're the strongest person I've ever known and I love you." He told her.

"I love you too, more than any words can express." She said as she leaned forward to kiss him.

_Maybe these two months won't be so bad_, she thought. After all, her and the muffin did have forever with him, they'd be fine for eight weeks, _right?_


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: So I'm back with another chapter for this one, hope you guys enjoy. As always excuse any grammatical errors:)**

**Chapter 13. **

_A month and a half later…_

_Can't believe I thought the next two months wouldn't be so bad, _she thought. The last month and a half was miserable to say the least. It wasn't all bad but she was irritated ninety percent of the time, she missed her husband, and their child was wreaking havoc on her body and her emotions. If that wasn't enough, her job had her working overtime due to it's rising popularity and people were starting to take more notice of her, including her ex, adding to her already semi permanent state of irritation. She knew that being on TV could lead to fans and with the show now having international stories and streaming that was becoming a reality sooner than she would have liked. She would never understand why people liked her so much because of her hosting a show highlighting heroes but she was grateful because it kept her working. She just didn't want it attracting the wrong people but of course she didn't get her wish.

A lot of creeps came out of the woodwork in the last month, so much so that she'd ended up with a bodyguard in the form of one of her husbands ex navy seal buddies Conner. Which honestly annoyed her to no end because she knew at the end of the day they he was basically just her glorified babysitter telling her husband everything she didn't. Okay so maybe she shouldn't have ran into a burning building to save Elizabeth and her kids alone instead of waiting for the firefighters to get there but she couldn't let Elizabeth and those boys die. Especially not the boys, they were after all a part of her family now and she loved them and their dad, not to mention they were children and the firefighters would've been too late to save them from the point of no return. The best thing about having a glorified babysitter though was that she had someone there for her when it came to getting Elizabeth who was in a coma like state of sleep, out of the house, while she tended to the boys. The rescue was something she did not tell her husband about during their daily phone conversation because she knew he'd worry and she'd get a lecture about smoke inhalation while pregnant and all of that. It was all for nought though since Conner ratted her out anyway, she did get that lecture from her husband but he was just grateful that her, their poppy seed and his nephews were all okay in the end.

That day lead to more exposure for her though, seeing as how her producers wasted no time in getting Lucky on the show as a surprise to say thank you for saving his family in time. Elizabeth was in the hospital still, now in a literal coma because of the smoke inhalation and the fact that she was drugged shortly before the fire was started. Lucky had decided to take a leave from the force to focus on being a father to his now motherless sons at least until she finally awakens, if she awakens. The investigation into the fire led to it being discovered that it was a mob related attack on the family because of Elizabeth's connection to Jason and the fact that Jake is their child. With Sonny dead and Jason in prison the business was vulnerable, so of course Diane finally finagled a way to get Jason out of his prison sentence so he could come back into the fold. He got out of prison two weeks ago and has been the bane of her existence ever since, wanting to protect her from the upcoming war with whatever mob family started to come after his family while he was incarcerated, as a thank you for saving his son.

She quite frankly just wished he was back in prison and out of her sight. Her morning sickness got stronger whenever he was around, which was more frequent than when they were together, ironically enough and she hated it. Clearly her little muffin agreed and could sense the uselessness of their uncles existence. On top of all of the things that happened she really just wanted her husband back home with her. Their phone conversations were great as usual but it didn't make up for his absence. She'd had her first important doctor's appointment with Dr. Lee a week and a half ago and took Hayden with her in place of Drew even though she did Skype him through the entire thing. Hearing their child's heartbeat did something to her, it was as her husband said that day, the most beautiful sound she's ever heard in her life. She really couldn't wait until he got back home to hear it in person with her at her next appointment, she'd have to have more than someone without her medical history but in two weeks she'd have her husband beside her at every single one.

They haven't told their families about the baby yet, Hayden and Curtis were the only two outside of themselves and now Conner that even remotely knew. After everything that happened with Lila she wanted to wait until they were out of the proverbial _danger zone_ and in her second trimester before delivering that news, and being the supportive man he was her husband agreed. So far she had managed to keep it to herself in front of their families, not that it was easy with her morning sickness hitting her at the most random times and her moods swinging up and down and all around depending on the day and who she ended up spending time with. If they suspected nobody said anything and for that she was grateful, she was so close to the second trimester mark and she just wanted to enjoy the little peace she had until then. She and Drew were planning to have a dinner to announce the news after he gets back. _That's going to be fun_ she thought with a laugh, their families would really have a field day with the news.

She was pulled out of her reminiscing and thoughts when she got a knock on her dressing room door. "It's open." She said and Conner poked his head in looking irritated and she knew that any remnants of relaxation and peace would disappear with whatever he was about to say.

"He's here again." He told her and Sam sighed, _why is he so hellbent on ruining my days? _She asked herself, knowing exactly who was here to annoy her, her stomach churning at the realization.

"Send him in… but Conner, if he comes again don't even let him get into the studio."

"You got it Sammy." He said and turned to leave.

"Conner!" She called out before the door closed making him then around.

"Yeah?"

"You and Drew are starting a security firm full of ex seals, marines and other vets right? Do you have a team yet? Because if so, I'd like to hire you guys to be my security team here at the studio and to protect our family with this mob shit brewing I don't want anyone I love to be collateral damage."

Conner smirked. "Already covered, but glad you're finally coming around to it boss lady. You and your family have nothing to worry about with what's going on with your ex and his criminal activities. They won't even remotely touch any of you, Drew made sure of that when he made me your "_glorified babysitter_." He told her with a wink before he left.

She smiled as he walked out and touched her still flat but subtly growing belly. "Thank god for daddy, huh? He's always looking out for us even when he's not around. You're going to be the luckiest kid in the world." She whispered softly to their little poppy seed before sitting down as the door opened to show her uninvited guest standing beside an annoyed Conner.

_Alright muffin, take it easy on mommy while she deals with this mess, _she pleaded silently after Conner announced that he'd be right outside before closing the door.

* * *

"Alright, why are you here now?" Sam asked after a couple of minutes of awkward silence and trying to quell her nausea.

"We need to talk about you letting me protect you Sam this war is going to get out of hand and I need to know you and everyone else that's in my life are safe." Jason stated making Sam roll her eyes.

"We've already been over this, I don't need you to protect me. Also I'm not in your life, so why now? Why the sudden urge to want to keep me safe now? You couldn't even manage to do that when we were together but suddenly you're acting like it's your job to be my hero. I have always been my own hero, I don't need you trying to make me the damsel so you can run to my rescue. Besides, if I decide I need protection from this latest mob war I have a husband who's perfectly capable of making sure that the drama that comes from your life doesn't touch my life ever again. So if that's all you can leave, I don't really have the time or patience to keep having the same conversation with you." She said dismissively but of course he didn't bother to move and just stood there. She sighed and rubbed her forehead, feeling a headache coming. "I said you can leave Jason, so go."

"I can't do that." He said stubbornly, making her want to stab him in the face.

"You can or I'll have you escorted out. You're here as a courtesy but quite frankly I'm tired of you popping up and wearing out the welcome you were so graciously given. You've said everything you had to say and you've said nothing new for over a week. If you hadn't noticed, coming in here with the same shit every other day has done nothing to help whatever goal you were trying to achieve and I'm really tired of repeating myself. Don't make me repeat myself again Jason. Unless you actually have a real reason to be here, I suggest you go. I won't tell you again." She told him seriously ignoring the shocked look on his face at the fact that she was truly tired of his ass and not afraid to say so.

"I… I just want you to know that I'm here and I still care. Sam I just, I want you safe and I miss—"

"Okay stop!" She said as tried to hold down the vomit that was about to escape if he finished that sentence. "I don't want to hear it. What are you hoping to accomplish Jason? I mean really? Did you think I'd let you back into my life in any capacity after the disaster that was our relationship? Like did you hit your head on the way out of prison or something? Or have you always just been this stupid? We are over, we've been over for a long time now. I'm married, I'm happily in love with my husband and I've completely moved on from whatever it was that we shared. I suggest you do the same, or are you just here hounding me every other day because you're precious Carly is in a mental hospital, Sonny's dead and no longer around to give you a purpose and Elizabeth is in a coma because of an attack on her and her children over you, and you're lonely? There's no one around to need you and I'm sure that's a tough pill for you to swallow, but you need too. You need to do what you stopped doing when you became Sonny's lackey and go make your own life, preferably without bugging me. Now leave, I'm going to puke and seeing your face isn't helping, goodbye." She said as she turned her back on him and tried not to gag.

"Sam—" he started but she cut him off.

"Conner!" She yelled and Conner rushed in. "Please escort Mr. Morgan out and see to it that he leaves the premises. Thank you." She said as Conner all but dragged Jason out of her dressing room. When he was gone she took a relaxing breath. "Thank you muffin, I know you hated that as much as mommy did and I promise it won't happen again and if it does I give you permission to make me barf all over his shoes."

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

Sam was sitting on the couch in her pajamas, eating cookie dough ice cream and watching trash TV when the front door opened filling her with joy. "Daddy's home!" She whispered excitedly to their little muffin when she heard her husband's voice call out to her. She got up and ran to the bedroom forgetting about the Kardashians and her ice cream to go make herself presentable, not that he'd care what she looked like but she didn't want to look like a hot mess upon his arrival.

"Sam?" He called out again as he made his way into the living room, and chuckled when he saw the half eaten pint of ice cream and the show she was watching. He picked up get ice cream and replaced the cover before putting it back in the freezer before it melted. According to Conner her cravings started last week and she's been raising hell, and he didn't want to be on the opposing end of her temper. "Babe?" He said as he headed towards the bedroom. "You left your ice cream out so I… damn." He said as he walked into the bedroom and caught her admiring herself in the mirror naked, _I've got a beautiful fucking wife_.

"Welcome back daddy." She smirked as she made eye contact with him through the mirror.

"Welcome back indeed." He smiled as he made his way to her and knelt down to kiss her barely there bump that housed their child. "Hey muffin, daddy missed you." He whispered, not knowing if the baby could actually hear him yet.

"And what about mommy? Did you miss me?" She asked seductively as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Oh most definitely." He said with a devious smirk. "Mind if I show you how much?" He asked rhetorically before he lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the bed.

* * *

_A week later…_

They just left their appointment and the look on Drew's face when he heard their muffins heartbeat in person was worth the wait. Hearing doctor Lee say that so far was great and she was out of the "danger zone" was the best news she could've gotten today. Their little poppy seed was now the size of a lemon but they were taken with calling the baby their little poppy seed, their little muffin or their little miracle. They still couldn't believe that they were even having a baby in the first place, not that they were actually shocked. Sam wasn't on birth control and condoms have been irrelevant in their sex life as irresponsible as that was, especially since she had the surgery to give her better chances at getting pregnant. It was more of a shock that it happened so soon into their marriage, but they wanted this more than anything and they couldn't be happier.

Tonight was the dinner where they would tell their families about their little poppy seed and it was going to be interesting as all of their family dinners have been. Drew's mom, sisters and stepdad were all coming over to their house in addition to her mom, her cousin, his dad, stepmom and grandfather. Monica offered to let them have the dinner at the mansion so that way she and Drew wouldn't have to cook but Sam declined. Having it in their home would be more of an intimate vibe which is what they were going for. She wouldn't be cooking though to her mother's relief after she told her about the dinner, nope the cooking would be on her husband. _I really should learn how to cook_, she thought.

"Babe?" She turned to Drew after they walked into their house.

"Yeah?" He answered as he headed to the kitchen to grab a water.

"You think I should take cooking classes?" She asked him.

"What?" He asked confused. "Why do you want to take cooking classes?"

"Because I want our kid to have a mom that can make more than boxed dinners, cereal and sandwiches." She said making him laugh. "It's not funny." She said getting irritated.

"No, it's not." He said with a smile as he pulled her in his arms. "It's adorable and I think it's sweet that you want to take cooking classes to be able to make our kid some awesome dinners but you don't have too. Why go take classes when you have your very own chef here at home?"

"You shouldn't have to cook everything for us, that's why I want to learn, I want to be able to cook for you too." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I know but I enjoy cooking for you but that's not what I meant, I meant that you don't have to take classes because I could teach you myself. Although, you know I really don't care whether or not you can cook and I'm sure our little

one wouldn't either." He said before kissing her.

"Mmm well how about we start my lessons tonight?"

"Yeah and after that maybe you can teach me some things."

"Oh I think we can definitely arrange that, how about we start the first lesson now." She said seductively with a wink while pulling him towards their bedroom.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

Dinner was over and everyone had retreated to the living room. They were all laughing and talking, just having a good old time when Alexis pointed out the one thing that was on all of their minds. "Cookie, this was amazing but we haven't all been together like this since your wedding. So, I have to wonder what's the special occasion?"

"Well mom, Drew and I have some announcements to make and we wanted to gather everyone together at the same time, instead of coming to each of you at different times."

"Okay well don't leave us in suspense, what do you guys have to tell us?" Alexis said as everyone murmured in agreement.

"So, you guys know about the mob drama that's brewing in town right now right? Well I've started my own private security firm and for the last three weeks each of you that lives here in Port Charles has had a shadow and tomorrow all of your houses will be getting an upgrade in security and safety measures and also I've been hired by general hospital, Cassadine industries and ELQ to do the same to their buildings and provide security for them as well. And before you guys interject and say it's not necessary, don't. It may not feel necessary to you guys but it is to me and quite frankly it's not optional. We need each and every one of you guys safe especially in light of recent developments and mom, Ken, Bi that goes for you three as well. Whenever you're here in Port Charles you will be protected as well." He said firmly and nobody dared to even refuse after that. Sam thought it was hot how he took charge and how he did it so well that nobody bothered to fight him on it. Everyone else was just curious, Edward was the first to let it be known.

"Alright my boy, your reasoning is sound and no one here will fight you on it even though I'm sure we do feel it's unnecessary. I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say that I'm more curious about these other recent developments you mentioned."

"Babe." Drew said turning to Sam and giving her the cue to go ahead and let them know.

"Umm, well it's more like one recent development a big development…" she started before grabbing Drew's hand. "One that affects you as much as it does us, seeing as how in six months you'll all be aunts, uncles and grandparents to a little Cassa-Quarter-Cain heir." She barely finished before she was swooped up in what felt like a sea of hugs, kisses, congratulations and questions. She looked over to Drew in the middle of her group hug with his sisters to see him looking at her from his hugs with their moms and they couldn't help but smile at each other. She looked over at his dads, her cousin and his grandpa and heard the words heir and fortune come out of their mouths and she laughed. This was really her life now, this was her family… and this moment that she and Drew got to share with all of them was nothing but happiness.


End file.
